


Way Home

by rosesggu



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Dadggu, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, just insanely adorable, side wooki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesggu/pseuds/rosesggu
Summary: “I guess I am. So what I take from that is… you’re single?” Changgu asked while his daughter stepped onto a scale so Ko Shinwon could note down her weight.The doctor glanced over at the father, chuckling. “Are you flirting with me, sir?”--Or: In which single dad Changgu and his daughter move to a small new town and meet the local pediatrician Ko Shinwon.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Constellations Fest for Pentagon





	Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the fic fest and I really had so much fun writing it!! One of my favourite fics I've ever done. The cute little family dynamic is so fulfilling and I hope it brings you as much joy as it brought me.

“Mimi, sweetheart, we really have to go now so we won’t be late!” Changgu said, trying to sound calm despite feeling stressed.

His daughter, Jangmi, looked up at him and frowned. “But I’m tired, Papa.”

Changgu sighed, picking her up and holding her in his arms. “Baby, I’m tired too but we have to go there today because school starts next week and I still have to go to work later. I promise I’ll bring you to Mai afterwards.”

Mai was a lady of sixty, maybe seventy years, who lived in the old little house across the street. She’d approached them on their moving day, about two weeks ago, offering them a nice home-cooked meal and some help getting around their new neighborhood.

If it had been Changgu’s choice the two of them wouldn’t have moved, wouldn’t have left the big city for this small town. But an offer for his very own architect’s office had been impossible to turn down.

So they ended up in the big house all by themselves. Had to make the white walls and parquet floors feel like home.

At the mention of their kind neighbor Jangmi nodded and smiled a little, short arms wrapping around her father’s neck as he grabbed his keys and they made their way to the car.

It was a little too warm so the air condition blew cold air into their faces. Jangmi looked out of the tainted window, pointing out colourful houses, people with dogs and other things Changgu would call trivial at most.

He looked over at her as they halted at a red light, smiling a little to himself as the realization hit him that this little girl was able to get him through every day with her bright smiles and her endearing words.

They parked on the side of a small street, in front of the building that seemed to be home to every medical institution in this town. Dentist, pediatrician, primary care physician, vet and even a psychotherapist. Changgu took a look at the sign. “Dr. Ko, Shinwon - Pediatrician”

“Well, let’s go then!”

Ko Shinwon’s practice had walls painted sky blue, with a cartoon like sun, rainbows and a few clouds in vibrant colours. It looked comfortable, nothing of the stereotypical sterile doctor atmosphere to be found. Jangmi had already let go of her father’s hand and was busy looking at the fish in an aquarium behind the counter.

“Welcome Sir, how may I help you?” a desk lady asked Changgu.

“Oh, right. Yeo is my name. My daughter Jangmi is scheduled for a check-up.”

The lady looked at the computer screen for a few seconds. “Ah, I see. You may take a seat in the waiting area, the doctor will call you inside in a bit.”

“Thank you.”

He took his daughter’s hand, taking her into the waiting room which was even brighter than the entrance area. The walls were orange and plastered with pictures children had drawn. There was a corner with toys which Jangmi immediately went to inspect while her father took a seat on one of the green chairs.

He’d been to doctors with her before, of course. But it always left him with a feeling of unease, having another person take a close look at her. Until quite recently Jangmi had been terribly scared of doctors of all kinds so it made Changgu’s heart hurt just taking her here.

She didn’t seem to mind though, already having befriended one of the other children.

“Papa?” she asked ten minutes later.

“Yes, baby?”

“How much longer? I’m bored.”

“I don’t know, Mimi. I’m sure it’ll be our turn soon.”

And he was right. Another ten minutes later a voice called out “Yeo Jangmi?” from the room that was labelled as the treatment room.

Changgu followed his daughter inside.

They were greeted with an unexpected sight. Ko Shinwon was… young. He couldn’t have been much older than Changgu himself. He had wavy, brown hair and was incredibly tall. On his face was a kind smile which made the father almost feel startled.

“Mr Yeo, I assume? I’m Doctor Ko. And you must be Jangmi.” he greeted, shaking both Changgu’s and the little girl’s hand.

“I- uh… Hello.” Changgu responded inelegantly. “Say hi, Mimi.” he added.

“Hello.” his daughter said, showing off her bright smile. The doctor laughed.

“That’s alright. I heard you’re here for a check-up?”

“Yes. I’m almost seven now so Papa said I have to be checked.”

“He’s right. So you’re almost seven, huh? How come I haven’t had you here before?” Ko Shinwon looked from Jangmi to Changgu, brows raised.

“We moved here only recently.” the father explained.

“I see. Well, let’s get started then? Take a seat.” he told Jangmi, gesturing at a daybed. The girl sat down and Changgu quickly took her hand, knowing he’d promised her to do so a couple years back.

“Uh… Sir, I think it’d be better if you… maybe let her do this on her own? I won’t do anything unannounced or bad.” Ko Shinwon said slowly but Changgu just cleared his throat.

“Am I hindering you in your work?”

“Uh… no, that’s alright.”

While the doctor did the usual procedure with Jangmi, testing her reflexes and listening to her heartbeat, Changgu took his time to look around the room.

Ko Shinwon had a bunch of posters hanging on his wall as well as a few plants on his windowsill. The walls and the ceiling were painted in a lilac tone and in a bookshelf he had everything from medical encyclopedias to fairytale books.

His desk had a computer on it as well as several pictures of the doctor with a guy his age, both of them smiling artificial smiles and posing awkwardly the way people did for photoshoots.

“You’ve got a family?” he blurted out, his question barely even unnerving the doctor.

“Oh you mean because of the pictures? That’s just me and my best friend. I keep them so I can let some of the ruthless middle aged moms know I have no interest in being with them. It’s proven itself to be effective.”

“Moms flirt with you?”

“Yeah I -stretch your arm, Jangmi… yes, like that- I’ve been asked out multiple times, sometimes subtly sometimes not so much. They have no shame at all in this little town!”

“You do seem a little younger than the average single mother.”

Ko Shinwon laughed. “I’d at least hope they aren’t _all_ in their late twenties.”

“Wow, you’re my age?”

“If you are as old as you look, sir…”

“I guess I am. So what I take from that is… you’re single?” Changgu asked while his daughter stepped onto a scale so Ko Shinwon could note down her weight.

The doctor glanced over at the father, chuckling. “Are _you_ flirting with me, sir?”

“Just asking…”

“Well yes, Mr. Yeo. I am single. And your daughter is perfectly healthy and well developed for her age.”

“Great! Great… you hear that, Mimi?”

“Can we go to Mai now?” Jangmi asked and Changgu laughed, nodding.

“Yes, we can. Let’s go then. Goodbye, Doctor Ko!”

“Bye Mr. Yeo! Bye, Jangmi. It was great to meet you!” the doctor said, shaking their hands again before leading them to the door.

“Bye Mister Doctor!” Jangmi said before grabbing her father’s hand and dragging him outside.

____

  
  


Mai and Jangmi were baking muffins, the sugary scent filling the elder lady’s entire house. Changgu watched them, seated at the small kitchen table.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” he asked once again.

“No!” His daughter said firmly. Mai smiled.

“She’s really good at this.”

Changgu laughed. “I’d hope so. She wants to own a bakery when she’s older.”

“Wow! Really, Jangmi?”

The little girl nodded proudly. While her friends often dreamed of being astronauts, doctors or vets she had always loved sweet and hearty baked goods. Changgu’s parents had also spent a lot of time in the kitchen with her, making cookies and cakes weekly.

“Well, I’ll make sure to buy something there every day then.” Mai said and Jangmi grinned.

Changgu took a breath as he saw his little daughter standing there, reminiscing on how much had happened in order to get them to this very moment.

Her mother had been overwhelmed with the responsibility of raising a child in their early twenties so she’d left before Jangmi had said her first word.

Changgu had always thought it may have been a blessing after all for it allowed him to develop a deep and strong bond to his child, the two of them always sticking together.

He smiled. His daughter was his little miracle and seeing her have a good time was all he needed to believe that nothing could ever happen.

He’d often been asked since then, if he wouldn't like someone else to share the job with. But for that, he always said, someone adequate had to come along.

Jangmi didn’t mind being with her father. They always figured things out.

“Papa?” her little voice ripped him out of his thoughts.

“Yes?”

“Do you want to try the batter?” she asked, holding a tablespoon with a bit of the mass on it. Changgu smiled, nodding and letting her feed him.

“Tastes fantastic.” he told her, the sweetness sticking to his gums. She grinned and went back to Mai’s side so they could fill the batter into the muffin tray.

“How was the doctor’s appointment, by the way?” Mai asked after she’d put the tray into the oven and sat down at the table together with Jangmi. “Was the doctor nice?”

Jangmi nodded. “He said I’m perfectly healthy.” she said proudly. “And Papa said I became taller!”

“You did, princess. You grew a whole five centimetres in two months.” Changgu confirmed. “Soon you’re gonna be taller than me!”

His daughter giggled and Mai smiled.

“Ah, Ko Shinwon. I like the guy. I’ve run into him a few times, he actually lives nearby! Always so polite and helpful.” she said. Changgu raised his brows.

“Nearby?”

She nodded. “Well, in this town _everyone_ lives nearby, but his house really isn’t far from here. I’ve run into him on my neighbourhood walks before.”

“That’s interesting…” Changgu said, rather to himself. “He was really- ah, he was nice.”

Mai raised her brows but didn’t say anything further which he was grateful for. Jangmi had already moved the conversation to another topic, telling enthusiastically about her favourite TV show.

And her father couldn’t seem to get a certain doctor off his mind.

____

  
  


Jangmi insisted on wearing her favourite sundress to her first day of school and Changgu was grateful that the weather allowed it because his daughter could be incredibly stubborn.

He braided her hair the way she liked it. His mother had taught him how to do it, saying that it’s a skill ‘every parent should have’. His daughter sang a song as she sat in his lap and waited for him to finish.

“You excited, baby?” he asked her as he finished tying it up.

“Yes!” Jangmi said cheerfully, reaching her arms into the air. “So excited.”

“Be nice to your teachers and classmates, okay? Don't do anything bad.” Changgu reminded her and she nodded, leaning back so he could hug her.

“Are you not going to be sad if you’re alone without me?” she asked, little fingers playing with her father’s.

He smiled, pinching her cheek. “I think I can handle it. I have lots of boring work to do while you’re away but I’ll pick you up later and then we can get ice cream. Deal?”

“Yay!” she squealed, jumping up to put her shoes on and grab her small backpack.

Changgu’s heart ached a little as he saw her, all ready to go and start at a new town, eager to befriend other kids.

“You look so beautiful, Mimi.” he told her truthfully, heart swelling with pride of his child. She giggled.

“Thank you Papa. Let’s go!”

He took her hand as they made their way to the car and on the ride to school he couldn’t help but smile as she pointed out things they drove by.

Finally they arrived at the quite small school which was already filled with parents sending off their kids and teachers looking for students to guide them to their classrooms.

When they got out and approached, one particularly young teacher came up to them, smiling widely.

“Hi! Welcome! Can I help you?” he asked.

He wore dark blue jeans and a short sleeve button up shirt with a floral print. He had light brown hair and a pair of glasses sat on his nose. He couldn’t be older than Changgu.

“Ah, yes, I hope so! This is Jangmi. She’s starting today and we’re new to this town so we don’t really know how it works here yet.” he told the teacher who nodded.

“Jangmi, huh? You must be the girl my aunt Mai keeps talking about these days! It’s lovely to meet you. I’m Mister Kang. Do you want to come with me and we’ll go to your classroom together?”

Jangmi looked up at her father who nodded encouragingly, then she nodded too and let go of his hand.

“See you soon, Mister Yeo.” the teacher said as they took off.

“See you, Sir. Have fun, Mimi!” Changgu waved as they went off, smiling to himself, maybe a little emotional as he realised how much his daughter had grown.

He then made his way back to his car, taking a deep breath as he sat down. “And off to work I go…” he mumbled to himself, starting the engine and driving off.

The way to his office led past the doctors’ offices and for a second his eyes lingered on the building as he wondered about Ko Shinwon and his weirdly attractive presence.

It wasn’t like Changgu hadn’t met kind people like him, or other tall, handsome men. But for some reason that first impression had stuck with him.

He hadn’t been in a relationship since his ex left him alone with Jangmi, mainly because he knew his daughter was his priority and most potential partners hadn’t accepted that and wanted _more_ , wanted _all_ of him which he simply couldn’t give.

He also had been particularly busy raising her, which now would be less the case with her in school most of the day.

_Fool, why are you thinking about this? It was just a nice guy_. He scolded himself, breathing deeply before he drove on and eventually parked before his office.

He worked together with two women he’d gone to college with, though he spent most of his time by himself, sipping his coffee as he sketched things.

Working helped him focus and channel his energy into his projects and before he knew it was time to leave again.

The small town’s streets were empty at this time of day and Changgu sighed a little. This wasn’t exactly his ideal place to spend his life at, he didn’t like the way everything and everyone seemed to be connected, allowing no privacy, no personal space. He disliked the fact that other parents had thrown stares at him everytime he was out with Jangmi, maybe because a single father was rare around here.

But he knew it was good for both of them, getting away and starting over in this town of small, brightly painted houses with rose bushes at every corner.

He pulled onto the school’s parking lot and already saw his daughter running towards him as soon as he stepped out.

“Hey princess! How was your day?” he greeted her, picking the little girl up and spinning her around. She giggled excitedly.

“It was so cool!” she said and Changgu hummed, relieved that things had gone well for her.

He then spotted the teacher from earlier that day, walking over to him.

“Mister Kang!”

The other man turned towards him, a genuine smile on his face. “Hello! What can I do for you?”

“Just wanted to thank you for taking her in earlier. And… if you ever need anything, we live right across from Mai’s house so feel free to stop by for a piece of cake or a coffee some time!”

“Oh! That’s… incredibly kind of you. I’ll definitely keep that offer in mind.” he responded and Changgu nodded, waving as he bid his goodbyes.

Then him and Jangmi were on their way to the car, the little girl rambling about her day while Changgu just listened, smiling to himself.

___

  
  


That particular sunday truly matched its name, summer seemed to get ready for a final climax before fading into fall and so the air was hot and humid, a gentle wind blowing that only made the heat worse.

Changgu liked this weather, maybe for the exact reasons others didn’t. He liked that it allowed him to take things slow, gulping down ice cold drinks and laughing as he watched Jangmi chase across their garden.

After breakfast he made himself an iced coffee, a skill he’d kept from the time he worked as a barista during college. His daughter got a lemonade which she immediately took outside so she could drink it while playing. What she was playing he had no clue, she seemed to be making up her own story while playing. But it looked endearing, the way she giggled to herself and waved at her father every now and then.

That afternoon she had a playdate set with one of her newly won friends from school and Changgu, though sometimes a little nervous about leaving her out of his own sight, also felt grateful for the opportunity to spend the afternoon by himself.

He hadn’t had the chance to really explore their neighbourhood yet, he only went out for work and for essential matters, but today he’d go out for the pure intention of relaxing and exploring.

There was a huge cherry tree just behind their fence, its long branches reaching into the garden. Changgu took a blanket there and sat down in the tree’s shade, coffee now halfway empty. Jangmi sat down with him, eyes big and full of excitement.

“Papa?” she started.

“Yes, love?”

“How long until I can go to visit Yuna?”

Changgu laughed. “We still have to wait a little, baby. We didn’t even have lunch yet.”

She frowned a little, climbing into his lap. “When are we having lunch?”

“But we just had breakfast! We have to wait a bit so our bellies can have some space for more food, okay?”

“Okay…” she muttered, closing her eyes. Her father smiled, kissing her head gently.

They stayed in the garden until the sun had moved so much that the shade didn’t reach their garden anymore. Instead they went inside and had lunch.

Before Changgu knew he’d dropped his daughter off at her friend’s house and he was on his own, walking through the streets.

Most residents of the town were out this afternoon, laughing and enjoying their time but also complaining about the stinging heat the sun radiated.

The few small restaurants and cafés had put up parasols over their outdoor tables which were mostly packed as well, the scent of food all across the streets.

Changgu sighed because it still all felt so distant and unfamiliar. _I’ll get used to this_ , he promised himself.

He decided to head to the park nearby his house to see it filled with people too, young couples taking walks, teenagers having picnics, dogs running around and chasing each other, children laughing on the playground or playing sports.

He managed to smile because this was a universal sight. Something he liked, seeing others enjoying their time made him feel alright too.

Then he spotted another man, also walking alone. He wore shorts and a loose t-shirt but he seemed weirdly familiar. Changgu walked up to him and recognised the height as well as the hair even from afar.

Ko Shinwon held a camera in his hand and stopped in his tracks in front of a tree to take photos of it.

“Doctor!” Changgu called, watching the other man flinch before turning to face him, expression quickly turning to a cheerful one.

“Mister Yeo!”

“You remember my name?” he asked, unable to hide his surprise. The doctor laughed.

“How would I forget the _only_ single parent in this town who fits my dating scheme _and_ flirted with me?”

Changgu tried to think of a witty answer but he couldn’t think of anything, mouth gaping open in surprise. Ko Shinwon laughed once more.

“I’m kidding, kidding. But you _did_ leave quite the impression. It’s good to see you! Where’s your daughter?”

“Oh! Mimi is with a friend. I’m on a solo mission.”

“What kind of mission, if I may ask?”

“Ah, just checking out the area. Though so far all the streets have looked the same.”

Shinwon smiled. “Yeah, if you’re looking for diversity I wouldn’t recommend this town.”

The other shrugged. “It’s a good place for my daughter to grow up at so… it’ll have to do for me too.”

“Well, I hope your mission isn’t keeping you too busy because the ice cream parlour around the corner back there probably has the best gelato in this country and I’d love to prove my point to you.” the doctor said and Changgu halted.

“Doctor, are _you_ flirting with me?”

“Please, how would I flirt with a man whose first name I don’t even know! Are you coming?”

“Changgu. My name is Changgu.” he smiled.

“Shinwon. Nice to meet you, I suppose?”

“Lead the way, Shinwon.” Changgu said, following the other man as they made their way to the little shop that was beyond full.

Shinwon walked past the line, gesturing for the other to follow him. Inside he spotted one of the employees behind the counter and Changgu watched him wave excitedly.

“Wooseok!”

The employee looked over at him. He was _insanely_ tall, even taller than Shinwon which already was quite the accomplishment. Otherwise he didn’t look too intimidating. He had soft, wavy hair and equally gentle facial features with big doe eyes. He smiled as he spotted Shinwon.

“Won! I haven't seen you in forever!”

The doctor chuckled. “I’ve been busy. Can you spare some ice cream for me and my companion here?”

Wooseok rolled his eyes. “Shinwon we have an extremely long line of customers waiting, I’m not gonna make any exceptions for you.”

Shinwon frowned but Changgu just laughed. “It’s fine, we can wait… I mean, if you have time for that, of course.”

The doctor sighed, defeated. The two of them went outside again and stood at the end of the line.

“I really am baffled how this town can be so small and still this place can be so _packed_ with customers!” Shinwon complained. Changgu shrugged.

“I’m used to standing in line. And it’s a hot day.”

“Sir, your optimism is beyond impressive.”

Changgu chuckled. “Well, thank you.”

“You know, I don’t want to seem like I’m forcing myself onto you. It’s just… I rarely meet… _men_ my age here. That’s very unfortunate since I’m a social person so I try to befriend anyone I can-” Shinwon began but Changgu interrupted him.

“It’s fine, Doc. I was… hoping to not be left on my own in this town so… and you seem like an educated and good person.”

Shinwon smiled. “It’s not awkward that I’m your child’s doctor?”

Changgu shrugged. “My mother’s friend used to be my physiotherapist. I don’t mind.”

“Great… that’s good. Also… sorry for being so curious but, what do you do for a living?”

“Ah me… I’m an architect.”

Shinwon nodded. “Sounds cool. Do you enjoy it?”

“I do! It’s always been a dream of mine and now I even get to live in a house I designed.”

The doctor whistled in appreciation. “Now I’m curious!”

Changgu laughed. “Feel free to come see it for yourself someday.”

“Are you inviting me?”

“I most certainly am.”

The line in front of them shortened at a rapid speed. “They’re really fast, don’t ask me how they do it.” Shinwon explained while the other just nodded.

After a little over five minutes they were in front of the counter, looking at Wooseok who was grinning at them.

“Hi. What can I get for you?”

“What do you recommend?” Changgu asked in return and Wooseok hummed shortly, taking a look at the flavours beneath him.

“I think _summer day_ is good. Fits especially well at this weather! It’s basically a bunch of berry flavours and yogurt together. Super refreshing.” he finally said. Changgu smiled.

“I’ll have two scoops of that then.”

“Wonderful!” Wooseok smiled. “What about you, Shinwon?”

“I think I’ll go with my regular order.”

Wooseok pulled a face. “You still like that stuff?”

Shinwon shrugged. “Not my fault you have no taste.”

The doctor insisted on paying for both of them and soon they were outside the café, walking back to the park.

Shinwon’s ice cream had a green tone and Changgu had a bad suspicion of what it was. He cleared his throat. “Is that… mint choco?”

The other grinned. “Very correct, sir. You want a bit?”

Changgu shuddered. “No, thanks.”

“You’re not telling me you hate mint choco, are you?”

“It's disgusting!”

The doctor rolled his eyes. “Nevermind then. Can’t be around a mint choco anti.”

Changgu frowned. “Jangmi loves that stuff but I just really hate it. It’s literally toothpaste!”

“So? You brush your teeth everyday, I assume? Your daughter has taste.”

“Ice cream is not supposed to taste like that.” he insisted. The taller sighed.

“This is really disappointing, Changgu, I thought you were so great up until now.”

The compliment made Changgu’s stomach churn a little and he just cleared his throat, looking away. “Is this the test people have to go through to be your… friend? Mint choco gelato?”

“Exactly. But since Jangmi likes it you might get a pass.”

Changgu laughed at that, the doctor grinned at him. 

They walked around for at least an hour, finishing their ice cream and talking, though Changgu could barely recall details about the conversation afterwards. It was mainly Shinwon talking about the town, telling the other about its quirks and traditions. He made it sound a lot nicer than Changgu felt about it.

And maybe this town could be nice, the people here surely were.

___

  
  


List of the weirdest things Changgu had ever done? Playing Uno with his child’s teacher was definitely on it.

Mai’s house carried the scent of freshly brewed coffee as she set three cups on the table, one for her, one for Changgu and one for her nephew Kang Hyunggu who had coincidentally come to visit at the same time as Changgu and Jangmi.

The little girl didn't seem to mind being in one space with her new teacher outside of school, she was playing mercilessly as always, an impressive skill she’d acquired in the time the winter before where she’d spent hours playing board games with her grandparents.

“Jangmi! How are you so good at this game?” Hyunggu exclaimed as he watched her put her final card down, himself still having four left in his hand.

She giggled. “Papa says I’m a natural.”

“He must be right. I’ve never seen anyone this good at Uno!”

Changgu laughed, sipping on his coffee after stirring milk into it. “She takes this game very seriously. My parents taught her this competitiveness.”

“It’s a valuable trait.” the teacher stated. Mai laughed.

“Well, that depends on how far you take it, I believe. Do you want anything to drink, Jangmi? I have strawberry milk.”

Changgu watched his daughter nod excitedly while her teacher shuffled the card deck for a new round.

He seemed like an interesting person, the way a soft smile always played around his lips. He looked young and yet mature, as if he’d been forced to grow up a lot earlier than he should've.

He didn’t act like a teacher at all, or at least what Changgu remembered teachers to be like. He could be stern but he always was kind, praising Jangmi for her way of playing and making jokes.

It was nice knowing she was around such a genuine person while Changgu wasn’t there.

“Oh my…” Mai suddenly said a while later. “I really have to go grocery shopping. No butter left! Can you imagine?”

Changgu cleared his throat. “What do you need? I can go get it right now! It’s still pretty early.”

She smiled. “You would? That’d be a great help for me.”

“Of course!”

Hyunggu smiled. “I’ll come along. I need some things too for the next few days. I hope you don’t mind, Mister… uh, Changgu?”

First name base seemed a little uncomfortable still but Changgu smiled, nodding. “Feel free to come with. Are you okay staying here with Mai, Mimi?”

Jangmi gave her father thumbs up. A few minutes later the two men took off.

Hyunggu whistled upon seeing Changgu’s car. “Nice ride!”

The other laughed. “Thanks. It’s extremely unpractical for this little town.”

“It’s fine! Really impressive.”

“I’m glad you think so. It’s kind of old already, I got it shortly before Jangmi’s birth. Before that I only had a motorbike.”

Hyunggu laughed. “I'm sorry but that's _hilarious_ to imagine.”

Changgu smiled as they got in, taking off to the grocery store.

“You mind questions?” the teacher asked as they stopped at a red light, his eyes resting on Changgu.

“Ask ahead.”

“Why did you two move here?”

“Wow, getting right into it, huh? Well… I got an offer to have my own office here which was not something I wanted to turn down and… I guess we both needed a fresh start. Me especially.”

“Can I ask what happened?”

Changgu sighed. “Yeah I just… my ex, she was my first love. You know, high school sweethearts, thought we’d be spending our lives together. We had barely graduated when she got pregnant and she was so determined to give Mimi a good life but… I don’t know, she said she couldn’t handle it. Said it was too much and left me alone with a toddler. I promised myself I’d never give up on my daughter, no matter how hard it gets. I just am scared of the day she’ll want answers.”

Hyunggu didn’t say anything for a while and they were almost in the parking lot when he finally spoke. “She's a good kid. And you’re the best father she ever could’ve asked for. Don’t be ashamed of it, especially towards her. _You_ raised her and I’m sure she’ll forever be thankful for that.”

The other smiled. “Thank you. Sorry, that was really heavy. I don’t talk about it much.”

“It’s fine! We’re friends now, aren’t we?”

“That’s… that would be nice, yeah.”

Hyunggu nodded. “Good! Let’s go shopping then, my friend.”

Shopping with him felt just about as stressful as taking an exam and slowly Changgu began to understand that this guy really was a teacher. Hyunggu had two lists in his hands, one of things Mai needed and one of his own. He walked through the store systematically at a pace that overwhelmed his companion a little.

“Slow down!” Changgu called out, desperately trying to manoeuvre their cart around another corner. Hyunggu stopped, looking back at him and frowning shortly before smiling.

“Why don’t you hurry up instead?”

Changgu rolled his eyes while the teacher sticked his tongue out at him.

They continued to the next aisle where Hyunggu grabbed a bag of kitchen wipes.

“Changgu!”

The architect turned around to see a very familiar man at the other end of the aisle, smiling widely at him. _Is this what small towns are like?_ he wondered as Shinwon came up to him.

“Hey! Didn’t expect to see you here!” He greeted the doctor.

“Me neither, but it’s a delight nevertheless.”

“Shinwon!” Hyunggu had stopped comparing laundry detergent brands and now stood next to Changgu.

“You know each other?”

Shinwon laughed. “I’m a doctor for children and he’s a teacher. Obviously we know each other. Wasn’t expecting to see you both together though. Am I- I mean… interrupting something?” with the last sentence his voice wavered a little. Hyunggu chuckled.

“No, this town is just too small. He’s my aunt’s neighbor and we’re buying groceries for her, that’s all.”

The doctor nodded. “Sounds nice. Your aunt… Mai, right? Tell her I said hi.”

“Will do.”

Now Shinwon looked at Changgu, clearing his throat as he got his phone out. “Forgot to ask last time.” he muttered before handing it over, the contacts app open and ready for a new number to be typed in.

Changgu looked up at him, brows raised. “Are you asking me for-”

“Yes, yes. Are you gonna give it to me or not?”

“I- sure.” he mumbled as he typed in his number. When he handed the device back Shinwon had a wide smile resting on his face.

“Thanks. I’ll be in touch. I gotta get going, you guys have fun! Bye!”

Hyunggu waved while Shinwon took off. Then he giggled, looking at Changgu expectantly. “You two have a thing?”

“What?”

“This is a _small_ place, Changgu. I know Shinwon has been single for the last like… four years. I also know you’d fall _exactly_ into his dating pool.”

“We- I mean… we only met twice before! We had some ice cream. But we’re not- I mean… I barely know the guy! And for me… Jangmi comes first. I want her to settle in with this town before I settle… with anyone.”

Hyunggu nodded. “That’s fine… still, he’s a good guy from what I know. There aren’t that many people around here in our age group so I know most of them well. I think you’d like Shinwon.”

Changgu smiled. “And you know that how?”

“I know that because your face turned pink when he gave you that phone.”

The architect cleared his throat. “Let’s… let’s get going.”

“Sure.”

___

  
  


Shinwon called the night of the following thursday, the clock’s hands dangerously close to midnight. Changgu had just been about to go to sleep but he picked up almost a little too quickly. Unknown numbers stressed him out usually.

“Hello?” he asked carefully.

“ _Hey mint choco hater. Did I wake you up_?” the doctor’s voice was low and calm, as if he was about to narrate a story. Changgu smiled to himself.

“No, I was about to go to sleep though.”

“ _Oh! I don’t wanna keep you up then_.”

“You’re not! I want to speak to you now. I can sleep later.”

Shinwon sighed softly. “ _Are you always this… piercing_?”

“I’ve been waiting for your call.”

“ _That’s something I don’t hear a lot, I must admit_ .” the doctor giggled shortly, then cleared his throat. “ _Well, I have to say I didn’t plan what to say at all so… do you have ideas on what we could talk about, now that we’re speaking_?”

Changgu hummed. “Hmm… how about you tell me about _you_? I’d like to know more before I go into any further conversations.”

“ _Ah, you’re curious about how such a handsome and funny guy landed in this town, huh_?”

“Not how I would’ve phrased it but… essentially, yeah.”

“ _Well, the old pediatrician here was retiring so they were searching for a new one._ ” Shinwon began. “ _I got the job, moved into my little apartment and now I’ve been here for… I don’t know, four, five years_.”

“Okay… so… what made you choose that career?”

“ _I have no clue if I’m being honest. I think I was drunk when I applied to major in medicine and I got accepted so I just rolled with it_.” Shinwon laughed and the other chuckled along.

“You’re… really something, Ko Shinwon.”

“ _You wanna know my dark secret_?”

“Hm?”

The doctor cleared his throat. “ _Photography. It’s my passion, I took a few courses in university as well and yeah I just… never got to take it further_.”

“That explains the camera you were carrying around in the park.”

“ _You remember that_?”

“Uh- suppose I do.”

“ _Ah, you’re already obsessed with me, I get it. I’m pretty irresistible_.”

Changgu laughed. “Yeah, whatever you say.”

“ _What about you? Who’s Yeo Changgu and why was his first impulse when I told him single parents tend to try and ask me out to flirt with me_?”

“Are you ever gonna stop bringing that up?”

“ _Why would I? It did fantastic things for my ego, having it be a pretty guy instead of a middle aged woman for once_.”

Changgu felt flustered at that so he tried collecting his thoughts as quickly as possible.

“Well… there’s not much to know about me. I think I’ve built my entire personality around being a father. I… my parents say I’m too overprotective.”

“ _I could tell_ .” Shinwon commented, laughing softly. “ _It’s sweet though, it’s clear to see how much you love her. And I think being a loving dad is the coolest personality ever_.”

“You’re exaggerating… anyways, yeah I… had her pretty early and have been alone with her since she was maybe one and a half. I think I almost need her more than she needs me.”

“ _That’s admirable, Changgu. Be proud of yourself for that._ ”

“Ah… thank you.”

“ _Do you have anything planned for tomorrow afternoon_?”

The question startled Changgu. He thought shortly. “Uh… I think I promised Mimi to take her to the movies.”

Shinwon hummed. “ _Mind if I come along_?”

“You want to sit through a kids movie?”

“ _If it means I get to hang out with you, yes_.”

Changgu laughed. “Hanging out…. you sound like a teenager.”

“ _Are teenagers bad_?”

“No. Hanging out sounds great. We’ll meet you there at four?”

“ _Bet._ ”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Changgu said truthfully.

“ _Me too, Mister Yeo._ ”

“Don’t call me that!”

“ _What else would you like me to call you_?”

“Changgu.”

“ _Alright then, Changgu. I’ll let you sleep now, see you tomorrow._ ”

“Goodnight, Shinwon.”

“ _Goodnight, Mister Yeo._ ”

___

  
  


“Christ, Changgu, with all due respect: you look _horrible_.”

Hyunggu stood in the doorframe of his classroom after sending the last of his students on their way, Jangmi right by his side, waiting her father who Hyunggu had ordered to stop by instead of waiting outside.

The architect sighed. “Thanks. That makes me want to cancel on Shinwon.”

“Are you guys going out?” Hyunggu raised his brows, a smile appearing on his features. Changgu shook his head.

“I’m taking Jangmi to the movies and he invited himself to come along.”

“Well I don’t know if _you_ are in the condition to watch a movie with those bags under your eyes. Did you even sleep?”

Changgu’s face turned warm. “We were on the phone until like 1am… I couldn’t sleep and my alarm went off at five.”

Hyunggu shook his head. “No, no, I’m not letting you go there like this. When do you two have to be there?”

“Four.”

“Perfect! That gives me almost two hours to make you look presentable. Let’s get some coffee first so you don’t fall asleep. How do you feel about hot chocolate, Jangmi?”

The little girl nodded excitedly, grabbing her teacher’s hand and dragging the two men outside to Changgu’s car.

Hyunggu insisted on driving ( _‘I’m surprised you didn’t cause an accident on your way here. You look hazardous.’_ ) and Changgu accepted it, sitting in the back with his daughter who held his hand and giggled about her sleepy father.

The teacher led them to a small café that Changgu probably wouldn’t even have noticed by himself. At the table Hyunggu sat next to Changgu and immediately got a small bag out, unzipping it and revealing various make-up utensils.

“You’re so lucky to have me, Yeo.” he muttered as he took out the concealer and started applying it under his friend’s eyes, hopefully covering the blue tones just a bit.

“What are you doing, Hyunggu?” Jangmi asked and Changgu was about to correct her when he remembered Hyunggu liked first-name base with his students.

“I’m covering your papa’s dark circles so Shinwon doesn’t see how sleepy he is. How does he look?”

The little girl rested her chin on her palm, tilting her head slightly and smiling at her father. “He looks pretty.”

“Thanks princess.” Changgu said, reaching across the table to hold her hand.

As for their drinks Changgu ended up with a latte and an extra espresso shot in it. Hyunggu got a cappuccino and Jangmi went for a cup of hot chocolate with way too much whipped cream.

“Feeling more awake?” the teacher asked when Changgu’s beverage was halfway emptied.

“Yeah. Thank you.”

“No problem.” Hyunggu grinned.

Changgu checked the time, noticing they’d have to leave soon. “I don’t think we have time to drive you home. Will you be alright?”

“Yeah! It’s not a far walk and I like being outside. Don’t you worry! Go enjoy your… get-together.”

He also insisted on paying, urging Changgu and Jangmi to head to the car and make their way to the movie theatre. His friend thanked him several times, hugging him tightly before leaving the small café and making his way to the meeting point, now energised.

Jangmi began waving the second she spotted Shinwon, making him smile widely as he noticed the two of them. He waved back.

“Hey! It’s great seeing you, Jangmi.”

“Hello Mister Doctor!” the little girl greeted which made Shinwon laugh as he squatted to give her a high five.

“You can call me Shinwon. I’m your papa’s friend, you know?”

“Okay, Shinwon!” she said. He smiled and got up again, his eyes now meeting Changgu’s.

“Hey, Mister Yeo.”

“I told you to stop calling me that!”

Shinwon shrugged. “I think it’s _cute_.”

Changgu sighed, trying to ignore the flustered mood in him. “Alright. Hey, anyways. You look nice.”

It was true. The doctor was wearing a loose button up with the top two buttons undone, tucked into skinny jeans. Maybe it was the shirt but he had _insanely_ broad shoulders.

“I’d say ditto but you look very tired.”

Changgu frowned. “I thought Hyunggu managed to cover that up!”

Shinwon laughed. “Maybe he did some damage control. Either way, it’s fine. You’re still as handsome as usual. Anyways, let’s get our tickets, shall we?”

The architect insisted on paying for all of them which his friend tried to protest but he was stern.

Then they found themselves in line to get snacks. Jangmi played with the hem of Changgu’s coat while the two men checked the menu.

“So, we should settle this. Sweet or salty popcorn?” Shinwon asked.

“Sweet!” Jangmi replied immediately. He high fived her again.

“You, little lady, have fantastic taste.”

“I like salty more.” Changgu admitted. Shinwon looked at him and shook his head.

“Unbelievable.” he said but the smile on his lips hinted that he was joking. “By the way….” he continued, whispering now. “The ladies in the other line that keep staring at us, they have both flirted with me before.”

“Do they think we’re…?”

Shinwon shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, why would they?”

“You wanna throw them off?”

“Sure?”

Changgu quickly laced his arm through the other’s as their turn came and they walked up to the counter. Jangmi wanted to order for herself and after her Shinwon immediately started. “A large bucket of salty popcorn and two drinks, please. I’ll have… a pepsi. What do you want, Changgu?”

“Oh- I… sprite, please.”

While the employee got their snacks ready Changgu looked over at the other man. “Why did you order salty?”

“Because you like it!”

He didn’t know what to say to that and also didn’t know what to do when Shinwon paid for their food and drinks, leading Changgu and Jangmi to their seats.

“You wanna sit in the middle, Mimi?” Changgu asked as they arrived at their assigned spots. She took a quick look at the two men who, much to her father’s surprise, still had their arms laced. Then she shook her head.

“You sit in the middle, Papa.”

So he ended up in between her and Shinwon, the salty popcorn bucket in his lap.

Jangmi talked about her day at school until the movie started, then she fully immersed herself in it.

Something Changgu had always been terrible at was sitting through entire movies and after only minutes he already felt his eyes slipping closed. Before he knew it he’d fallen asleep.

He only realised that he’d slept as Jangmi woke him up by poking his stomach. “Papa, the movie is over!” she said a little too loudly. Changgu heard Shinwon chuckle before realising that his head was resting comfortably on the other man’s shoulder.

The popcorn was only half eaten and his drink stood there untouched.

“Oh… sorry.” he muttered, embarrassed. Shinwon giggled once more.

“It’s fine. You kinda snore but… it’s cute, so… No worries.”

“I- uh- let’s go.” Changgu said, taking the popcorn and his drink, leading his daughter outside, Shinwon following behind them.

While Jangmi rambled about the movie Changgu walked behind her and Shinwon who now were trotting along hand in hand, his mind repeating possible scenarios on how he could’ve ended up sleeping on his friend’s shoulder.

He took a sip of his sprite which he didn't want to throw away while Shinwon turned to look at him.

“Changgu?”

“Hm?”

“You alright?”

“I- yeah. I’m fine.”

“Shinwon?” Jangmi was shaking the doctor’s arm to get his attention.

“Yes?”

“Are you gonna come to our house?”

“Hm… I think your father needs some sleep in his bed so… no, not today. Maybe another time, yeah?”

She nodded.

As they reached the car she got in first, climbing into her seat while the two men remained outside. Changgu was about to open his door when he felt Shinwon’s hand on his shoulder.

“Huh?”

“I enjoyed this.” Shinwon said.

“Ah, you don’t have to lie. It was a kids movie _and_ I fell asleep on you.”

“Who said I minded either of those?”

Changgu cleared his throat, feeling flustered.

“What I wanted to ask is…” Shinwon continued. “I know this is like… kind of soon, but we’re both adults and I think we’re mature enough to not _always_ act like teenagers so… would you like to go out with me some time? Like… on an official date?”

“I-” the shorter of them started, taking a deep breath. “That sounds amazing, it’s just… I think you should keep in mind that my daughter always is my priority so… you’d have to respect that.”

“I absolutely do. I think she’s a lovely kid and you’re a lovely father. I’m not trying to come in between you or anything but I’m genuinely interested in you and I think it would be a waste not to try.”

Changgu nodded, managing a smile. “Okay. Then yes, I would love to go on a date with you.”

Shinwon’s whole face lit up into an endearing expression. “Wonderful! I- I’ll think of something great just… give me a few days. I’ll call you and tell you the details.”

The other laughed. “I’d like it if you called me more in general. It’s nice talking to you.”

The doctor frowned. “I don’t want to be responsible for more sleep loss on your side.”

“I promise I won’t let you keep me up too long.”

“Alright then, Mister Yeo.”

Changgu smiled. “Get home safely, Shinwon.”

“You too. And get some sleep, yeah?” Shinwon waved and also leaned down to say goodbye to Jangmi.

Then he left, leaving a flustered but very happy father with his daughter.

___

  
  


Changgu’s parents had come to visit over the weekend and currently the family was sitting at the lunch table, Jangmi telling a story that seemed to be deeply rooted in her imagination. Her grandparents were chuckling as she spoke of fairies, pirates ( _and fairy pirates, Papa!_ )

Changgu took a final bite of his food as his phone went off. He took it out of his pocket, breath getting stuck as he saw the caller ID.

“Sorry, I’ll be right back.” he mumbled before jumping up and rushing out of the room into the backyard where he picked up.

“Shinwon!”

“ _Hey Mister Yeo. I hope I’m not bothering?_ ”

Changgu hesitated, then smiled. “No, you’re not.”

“ _Wonderful! I was wondering if you have anything planned for this afternoon?_ ”

“I- why are you asking?”

“ _Remember that date I was talking about? I’d like to do that today._ ”

“Oh…” Changgu started, looking back at the house, hearing his daughter laugh loudly.

“ _Bad time?_ ”

He cleared his throat. “No! No, not at all. I mean, my parents are here but I’m sure they won’t mind watching Mimi for one afternoon.”

“ _Are you sure? We can do it another day._ ”

“I’m sure. What were you planning?”

“ _Well… just dress comfortably and meet me at the park in two hours?_ ”

“Shinwon, don’t keep me in the dark!” Changgu whined but the other man laughed.

“ _It’s more fun if it’s a surprise. Don’t… expect something mind blowing though, yeah?_ ”

“Okay. I trust you. See you then.”

“ _Can’t wait!_ ” Shinwon finished before hanging up. Changgu inhaled sharply.

_Oh god, I’m going on a date._

He rushed back inside to find everyone’s plates emptied and he began hurriedly cleaning up.

“Do you guys mind if I am away for a few hours later?” he asked, too shy to look at his parents.

“Of course not! Why, did something happen?” his father’s voice showed confusion and concern. Changgu cleared his throat.

“No it’s just… I have a date, I think.”

“Really? With who?” his mother placed her hand on his shoulder, making him face her. She was smiling.

He relaxed a little at that. “This… this guy I met.”

His father patted him on the back. “That’s good, Ggu. It’ll be good for you to get out of that shell.”

“You think Mimi won’t mind?” Changgu asked and both of his parents shook their heads. “Thank you…” he finished before rushing into his room to get himself somewhat presentable.

_Dress comfortably… what a stupid direction._ He thought to himself as he picked a long-sleeve and a pair of loose pants out of his closet, putting them on before styling his hair the best he could.

He also sprayed on a little perfume and finally looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look too bad and was able to offer a smile. _You’re not a teenager anymore, Changgu. You can go on a date._

The rest of the time until he had to leave he spent watching a tv show with Jangmi who was cuddled up in his arms. “Are you sure you’ll be okay with grandma and grandpa?” he asked carefully and she groaned.

“Yes!” she assured. “Where are you going, Papa?”

He smiled. “I’m going to.., _hang out_ with Shinwon, I think.”

She scanned him, squinting her eyes. “Do you have a crush on him?” she asked and he felt his face turning warm.

“I- I don’t know, baby. Would it be bad if I had a crush on him?”

She shrugged. “Does he have a crush on you too?”

Changgu laughed. “I’m not sure. Maybe I’ll ask him.”

She nodded before focusing on the TV again.

About an hour later Changgu was making his way to the park, nothing on him but his wallet, his phone and his keys. He kept scolding himself internally for getting so nervous but it had been quite a while since his last romantic outing.

For mid september it was quite nice outside, not too hot but not cold either, though he shivered a little in his outfit nevertheless. _Should’ve brought a jacket_ , he thought but he had already reached the park.

It wasn’t too big of an area and allowed him to overlook most of it which wasn’t necessary though because Shinwon was standing underneath a tree quite nearby, a large bag in his hand.

He smiled upon spotting Changgu, waving for him to come over.

Shinwon was wearing a sweater and jeans.

“Hey! Didn’t I tell you to wear something comfy? Now I feel underdressed.” he joked and Changgu laughed.

“What I’m wearing _is_ comfortable. And you look fine!”

“Thank you, ditto, Mister Yeo.” Shinwon responded, smiling.

“What’s that bag for?”

The doctor laughed. “Man, I thought you would figure out by now. This is our essentials for the afternoon! Look, I brought a blanket, since I was thinking we should do a picnic. I also brought snacks but nothing heavy since I assume you’ve had lunch already. I also got us coffee. I hope you like iced americano. And lastly a bunch of water so we have _one_ healthy thing.” he explained, getting out the blanket and then showcasing the contents of the bag to the other.

Changgu gasped. “A picnic?”

“Yeah! It won’t be this warm for long anymore so… the earlier we do it the better. Why?”

“I- Aren’t we too old for picnics?”

Shinwon rolled his eyes, a smug smile on his lips. He placed one hand on his date’s shoulder and looked right at him.

“Changgu, you’re _never_ too old for picnics. Come on! Forget about the adult thing. Today you’re a teenager going out with a flaming hot guy, deal?”

Changgu laughed, nodding. “Alright.”

Teenagers, he’d never allowed himself to think he could act or feel like one anymore. Being young and carefree just didn’t fit into his life, being a father required responsibility and maturity.

But in that moment he took a deep breath before sitting down on the blanket with the other who was now busy getting out several bags of chips in different flavours as well as chocolate and their drinks.

Shinwon looked almost more excited than Changgu himself was which turned out to be reassuring.

“So! Here we go. Eat and drink whatever you want, yeah?”

“Thank you…”

After a minute of the both of them hesitating to do anything Changgu cleared his throat, determined to start a conversation.

“I hope you appreciate me ditching my family to see you.” he joked which made Shinwon look at him and chuckle.

“I feel honoured to be granted just a fraction of your precious time, Mister Yeo.”

“No, don’t get me wrong. I was… really looking forward to this. I haven’t gone out with anyone in a while.” he admitted, almost a little ashamed to lead their talk into a serious direction this early but the other didn’t seem to mind.

“Changgu?”

“Yeah?”

“I understand if it’s too personal so don’t feel forced to answer but… would you share with me what happened with Jangmi’s mother?” he spoke slowly and gently, his hand lingering just next to Changgu’s, fingertips subtly brushing over the other’s in an almost accidental manner.

Changgu inhaled, looking into the other’s eyes. And there was nothing negative there, no false pity, no strange curiosity, just genuine concern. He nodded slowly before beginning to speak.

“She… we dated in high school, it was really innocent and our families both were happy for us, our friends too. We trusted each other and like… overall it was healthy. We were… not even 19 when she got pregnant. It wasn’t an accident, I mean, we were sure we wanted a family and everything seemed to go well. But I guess she hadn’t expected this kind of stress and… when Mimi was almost two she started crying one night, telling me she couldn’t do it anymore. The next morning she had all her things packed and left me back with Jangmi. Mimi was… we stayed with my parents but she kept crying for her mother and I couldn’t help at all. I promised myself I’d never abandon her that way. And yeah… eventually I decided to move here so we could start over.”

A long silence followed, though it was the loudest silence Changgu had ever experienced. Children in the park were shouting as they played and a soft wind made the leaves on the trees rustle. Shinwon had moved his hand slightly to place it on top of the other man’s, spreading warmth to him.

Finally Shinwon spoke up. “Can I hug you?”

Changgu nodded, allowing the other to wrap his arms around him, leaning his head against the doctor’s ( _actually broad_ ) shoulder.

“You know what, Changgu?”

“Hm?”

“I think you’re the best dad Jangmi ever could’ve wished for.”

“Thank you… I’m sorry, that was really heavy.”

“I asked. Thank _you_ for trusting me.” Shinwon’s words were gentle and warm enough to make Changgu feel like he didn’t have to feel ashamed or weak anymore. He also didn’t feel threatened, he knew Shinwon respected his bond with his daughter. And he relaxed a little.

“You still want to get with me?” he asked carefully though he knew the answer. Shinwon laughed.

“Not necessarily how I would phrase it but yes, I don’t see what would speak against it. Now, eat something. I don’t want this all to lie around for nothing.”

Changgu loosened from the embrace and they began eating, the conversation drifting off to something lighter, Shinwon’s experiences in his work and hilarious things he’d experienced. It was comfortable to simply listen.

At some point a little boy came up to them, his pants smeared with grass stains. “Hi Doctor Ko!” he greeted Shinwon who grinned. “Hey!”

The boy was followed by his mother who was maybe a few years older than the two men. She cleared her throat awkwardly and batted her eyelashes. Changgu suppressed a laugh.

“Doctor! What a pleasant surprise to see you here.”

“Yes, absolutely. The weather is so nice, it would be a shame to not make use of it, don’t you agree?”

She nodded, then taking a look at Changgu who was just sipping on his coffee.

“Ah, how lovely. I also like going out on picnics with my friends. Such a great chance to bond!”

Shinwon nodded, looking at Changgu with an expression that screamed _help me_! “Yeah, for sure.”

“Anyways, we have to get going. It was so lovely to see you, Doctor!”

“Thank you! Have a nice afternoon.”

The woman left with her son and Shinwon groaned the second they were out of earshot.

“I’m on a whole _date_ with a man and they don’t get the hint!” he complained while Changgu laughed.

“You’re so mean! She seemed nice.”

“Of course they’re _nice_! But that lady keeps leaving post-its with her number on them in my office!”

“Seems like you’re desired then! Take it as a compliment.”

Shinwon sighed. “I guess.”

A while later their stomachs were filled with various unhealthy foods. (‘ _How do you condone this as a doctor?’_ Changgu had asked. Shinwon had shrugged. ‘ _Honey, I’m a doctor for children. What adults, including myself, do or eat is none of my business.’_ )

Shinwon reached into his bag and got out the camera he’d used a while ago too. Changgu eyed it curiously, surprised when he found the lense pointed at him.

“What are you doing?”

Shinwon left the question unanswered and ordered a “Smile!” instead. Changgu covered his face with his hands, embarrassed.

“I hate being photographed.”

His date pouted. “Please! Just for me, so I can remember our first date?”

Changgu sighed before putting his hands down and smiling awkwardly.

“Gorgeous! Now give me a pose!” Shinwon continued.

Slowly the architect began feeling more comfortable, posing as far as that was possible in a seated position. With Shinwon’s encouraging comments and cheers he began laughing which made the doctor smile widely as he kept pressing the shutter again.

Finally he took the camera down to look at the photos. Changgu put his chin on Shinwon’s shoulder to have a look.

To his surprise the photos turned out beautiful and Shinwon kept muttering “Wow!” as he looked through them which made the other’s face warm up a little.

“You should take one of us both.” Changgu suggested to which the other nodded, balancing his device on an improvised stand made of snack boxes and setting a timer for ten seconds.

For their photo together they sat right by each other, their bodies touching on too many places for Changgu to register. Shinwon’s one arm was around his shoulders while the other hand held his own.

Their heads were leaned together and they both smiled, not forced but rather because they genuinely felt joyful.

“This is so cute!” Shinwon exclaimed as he looked at the photo. “Let’s take another one.”

This time Changgu, though nervous, decided to do something spontaneous. Just two seconds before the photo would be taken he turned his head and pressed a quick kiss onto the other’s cheek.

“What-” Shinwon muttered after the shutter had gone off and Changgu moved back shyly.

They checked the photo to find Shinwon’s eyes widened and his mouth gaping open lightly. Changgu laughed at the sight.

“What was that for?” the doctor asked, clearly flustered.

Changgu shrugged. “Just thought it’d be a nice extra for the picture.”

“You… you’re sneaky, Mister Yeo.”

They smiled at each other before returning their attention to the park around them. Changgu checked his phone. Past six already.

“I think I should get back…” he mumbled. Shinwon nodded.

“I’ll walk you home?”

“I mean- sure!”

They packed their things together, everything either landing in the garbage can or back in Shinwon’s bag and finally they were on their way to Changgu’s house.

“I’m so curious about what your house looks like.” the doctor said. Changgu smiled.

“I mean… you’ll get more chances to see it for sure.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The walk wasn’t too long and before they knew it they’d arrived. Shinwon stared at the building.

“What?” Changgu asked.

“It’s… big.”

“I mean… yeah. You don’t like it?”

“It’s not that I don’t- I mean, I don’t like big houses that much.” Shinwon admitted. “They feel so impersonal to me, you know?”

“Okay…”

The doctor frowned. “Hey, I’m not saying it’s bad-”

“It’s okay!” Changgu assured him. “Not everyone has to like it.”

Shinwon nodded. “I… yeah, I really enjoyed our _date_.”

“Me too.” the other smiled. “I hope for a next time?”

“Oh, for sure!”

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. “Hug?” Changgu managed to ask eventually to which the taller man pulled him into his embrace.

It wasn’t a long hug but they lingered just long enough for Changgu to feel ridiculously happy.

“Get home safely.” he told Shinwon who smiled.

“I will. You enjoy your evening and tell Jangmi hi from me, alright?”

“Alright… bye!”

Shinwon waved before leaving and Changgu stood there and watched him until he was around the corner.

___

  
  


“I want to know _everything_!”

Hyunggu had shown up on Changgu’s doorstep on tuesday evening, the sun seemingly preparing to set soon.

The architect rolled his eyes as he gestured for his friend to come inside. “How do you even know?”

The other winked. “I have sources.”

Changgu squinted his eyes.

“Mimi told you, didn’t she?”

“Shinwon did, actually. But good guess.”

“Shinwon told you?” Changgu felt flustered immediately. His friend giggled.

“My friend, he didn’t speak of anything else when I last saw him.”

“Then… why do _I_ have to tell you everything again?”

Hyunggu frowned. “Because I want to hear what happened from your perspective, obviously.”

Changgu sighed but didn’t protest. He offered the other something to drink and with two cups of tea they sat down on the couch in the living room.

Jangmi was busy painting with watercolours, barely even noticing her teacher’s arrival.

“Hey Jangmi!” Hyunggu greeted her.

“Hello Hyunggu.” she mumbled back, not even looking up from her paper. Changgu was about to intervene but his friend placed a hand on his arm, mouthing an ‘ _it’s fine!’_

“Now, I’m all ears.”

Changgu smiled. “Well, it was spontaneous, like, he called me two hours in advance and told me to meet him at the park and when I got there he had all this stuff with him for a picnic and yeah… we ate and talked a lot and I told him about… well, our backstory and he supported me and told me he’s proud of me which made me feel really understood, you know? He never crossed any boundaries.”

Hyunggu nodded, a soft and understanding smile on his face. “He’s a very respectful guy. He jokes around a lot but he’s super mature and supportive if things get serious.”

“Yeah I… it feels weird. I haven’t had this in a long time and I guess it made me afraid of romances, you know, people not respecting my role as a father. But he respects me and he just… he doesn’t mind. That was nice… we also took pictures!”

“Oh yeah! I saw those. They looked so cute! I like the last one. Looks very natural.”

“It wasn’t staged…” Changgu chucked. “I caught him off-guard there.”

Hyunggu gasped and playfully hit his friend’s thigh. “Changgu! Aren’t you a little tease!”

The other breathed deeply, leaning back into the sofa pillows. “I feel like a silly teenager with a crush…”

His friend raised his brows. “So? Other people would give anything to experience that at your ripe age.”

“Are you calling me _old_?”

They both laughed and Changgu closed his eyes. “Do you think I deserve it?”

“Hm? Obviously you do.”

_I deserve this…_

___

  
  


It was friday evening and Jangmi was stomping around the living room.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

She frowned at her father. “I want to invite Shinwon!”

Changgu sighed, reaching out for her and pulling her into his arms. “Mimi, you know Shinwon is busy!”

“You didn’t even ask him!”

“He told me yesterday that he has a lot of work to do over the weekend!”

She pouted and Changgu damned himself for being so weak. “Fine… I’ll call him.” he muttered. 

His daughter’s frown turned into a smile. “Yay!” she exclaimed, cuddling into his embrace.

As he dialled Shinwon’s number Changgu felt weirdly giddy and excited but he took a deep breath in order to calm himself down.

“ _Hey_!” It hadn’t even rang twice when the doctor picked up, voice filled with excitement.

“Hey… are you busy?”

“ _Ah, well… I think I’ll finish up in a bit, it’s getting boring. Why? Already miss me?_ ”

Changgu laughed. “You wish! Jangmi wants to invite you to our movie night. We’re watching Coco.”

Shinwon gasped loudly. “ _My favourite movie? Tell her I’ll be there in fifteen minutes._ ”

“Don’t rush!”

“ _Yeah, yeah, whatever. See you!_ ”

“Can’t wait!”

The doctor hung up and Changgu looked at his daughter who’d watched him expectantly.

“He’ll be here soon.”

Jangmi hugged him as a reward. “Thank you, Papa.”

“It’s okay, Mimi. I miss him too.”

She giggled. “You have a crush on him!”

Changgu sighed, hands brushing through her hair. “Maybe I do…”

He didn’t have time to dwell because Shinwon was more than punctual and the sound of the doorbell made Changgu jump.

He rushed to the door, Jangmi running ahead and opening the door seconds before her father caught up with her.

“Shinwon!” she yelled excitedly and Shinwon squatted so he’d be on eye level with her. They high fived.

“Hey Jangmi! I heard you invited me?”

She nodded. “Papa said you’re too busy.”

“You know what I think?” he answered, “I think your Papa just didn’t want to see me.”

“Hey!” Changgu intervened, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Of course I wanted to see you!”

Shinwon stood up straight, now once again towering over Changgu. His brows were raised as a smirk snuck onto his face.

“Is that so?”

The other nodded slowly.

They stood there for a second and before they knew it they were hugging each other, Changgu having to lean upwards to rest his chin on the other’s shoulder.

“I wanted to see you as well, Mister Yeo.” Shinwon muttered.

After they let go Changgu led the other man inside while Jangmi grabbed Shinwon’s hand.

The latter looked around and Changgu could read on his face that he had mixed feelings about the house.

“This place is… so _large_.”

“You don’t like it, huh?”

Shinwon blushed a little. “I mean… it’s not my style, I guess. But I like the people living here so…”

Changgu smiled. “That’s okay. I hope it’s not bad enough to make you decide against seeing me.”

“For that you would have to try harder.”

They settled down on the living room couch, Jangmi in between the two men.

“Oh, do you want something to drink? We ordered pizza so that should arrive soon but.. if you need anything else tell me.” Changgu told his guest and Shinwon smiled, one hand reaching over to brush through the other’s hair.

“Thank you. I’m fine for now.”

As it turned out Shinwon hadn’t lied about it being his favourite movie and soon he and Jangmi were singing along to every song, loud and maybe not always accurate in tone but they had fun and Changgu couldn’t help but smile widely, feeling endeared.

He had one arm around his daughter and fortunately he reached just far enough that Shinwon could reach his hand comfortably and just like that they held hands without saying a word or exchanging a look.

Shinwon had small hands which absolutely did not fit with the rest of his body but Changgu didn’t mind, his thumb rubbing circles on the other’s palm.

Holding hands, something so banal, something he did constantly with his daughter and yet with Shinwon it felt so different, so fresh and exciting that he couldn’t get rid of the smile and the strange feeling in his stomach.

When the pizza arrived Changgu didn’t pause the movie and just got up quietly, allowing the other two to keep watching as he took the food and got out plates for each of them.

He walked back to the sofa, placing the pizzas on the small table in front of it and handing the others a plate each.

“Today we’re making an exception and will eat here but don’t get used to it, Mimi. You know, normally we eat at the table.”

She nodded, grinning widely. “Okay, Papa!”

Shinwon had his brows raised and a smirk on his lips. “You have interesting rules.”

Changgu sent him a warning look. “Treat yourself.” he ordered, handing Jangmi a slice of pizza and gesturing to his friend ( _friend?_ ) to do the same.

Shinwon did take some pizza, taking a bite and humming. “These are good!” he commented. Then he held his slice over to Changgu who hesitantly took a bite.

“What was that for?”

The other man shrugged. “Nothing.”

While the rest of the movie played the three of them ate, not saying much. After finishing three slices Jangmi sighed, complaining about how full she was and cuddling into her father’s embrace. Changgu had to set his plate aside to hold her.

She yawned and Shinwon looked at her. “You tired, Jangmi?”

“No… not tired. I’m not tired.” she muttered, yawning again. Shinwon grinned.

“Well, I’m tired for sure. Can I sleep in your bed?”

Jangmi started giggling. “No! You’re too big for my bed!”

Shinwon laughed along with her. “You think so?”

She nodded, giggling even more. Changgu met eyes with the other man, smiling.

The movie ended and he brought Jangmi to bed while Shinwon remained in the living room, playing with his phone.

When Changgu returned he found the other standing by one of the shelves, looking at a framed picture of Changgu and Jangmi together that had been taken a few years prior.

“It’s a nice picture, right?”

Shinwon flinched and immediately turned around. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude or anything.”

“It’s fine! Feel free to treat this like your second home.”

The other man smiled gently at him, walking over until he was right in front of him, hands resting on Changgu’s shoulders.

“How was your week?” he asked and Changgu found himself mesmerised by how comforting and warm his presence was.

“Stressful… I’m glad it’s over.”

Shinwon combed through his hair. “You can come to me if you have anything stressing you out, yeah?”

“Okay.”

“Okay….” The taller one looked at him so intensely that Changgu felt like he was staring right through him, into the depths of his soul but he didn’t feel like an intruder at all. “Should I get going, then?”

“No… I’d like it if you stayed for a little longer.”

Shinwon nodded. “Alright then. And what do you want to do?”

Changgu gently dragged him back onto the couch, finally allowing himself to settle in his embrace, his head resting on Shinwon’s shoulder. “Can we just stay like this?” he asked.

“Of course. I like that.”

Shinwon was warm and Changgu felt safe in his arms, breathing deeply. He hadn’t been held like this for a while and it felt so good.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just… this all feels so new to me.”

“Is it comfortable?”

“It is.”

“Good… that’s what matters to me.” Shinwon’s voice was soft. “You know, I like this. I like you, I think.”

Changgu chuckled, closing his eyes. “I like you too, I think.”

___

  
  


When Changgu was on his way to pick up Jangmi from school a few days later he couldn’t help but notice the almost scarily tall man standing by the classroom door.

Most students had left already and Jangmi was standing next to Hyunggu who was chatting with the man, all shy smiles and big eyes.

Changgu approached the small group carefully, his daughter spotting him first and running up to him.

“Hey Princess! Did you have a good day?”

She nodded energetically. Now her teacher noticed Changgu too.

“Hey!” Hyunggu greeted, waving for him to come over though he seemed more nervous than usual.

Changgu joined the other men, only now realising that the tall guy seemed _very_ familiar.

“Hi Changgu. Uh… this is my… friend Wooseok. Seok, this is Changgu.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve met him before.” Wooseok confirmed. “Shinwon tried to cut lines with him.”

Changgu felt put on the spot and tried to laugh it off. “Sorry, that was all him.”

Wooseok grinned. “All good. That your kid?” he asked, pointing at Jangmi who was holding onto her father’s hand.

“Yeah, she is. My pride and joy, right Mimi?”

She nodded proudly. Wooseok smiled.

“Wonderful! Anyways, it was nice to meet you properly but… I have to get going. I’ll see you two around, for sure. And you…” he turned to look at Hyunggu who was staring up at him so intensely, his eyes sparkling and his cheeks reddened. Wooseok looked at him with the same adoration. “I’ll text you later.”

Hyunggu nodded slowly. “Okay. Drive safely!”

Wooseok smiled and waved before leaving the other three behind. Changgu watched him vanish behind a corner before he started laughing.

“Wow! Looks like you’ve got an admirer!”

Hyunggu blushed strongly. “I do not! He’s one of my best friends since ages!”

“Looks like more to me.”

The teacher cleared his throat. “If there was, we missed that train a long time ago. I tried hinting at him in high school that I liked him but… he didn’t get it, so… no chance.”

“Doesn’t seem like you to give up that easily, Kang!”

Hyunggu shrugged. “Whatever. I have to leave too, I promised my parents I’d help them with some things today. Thanks for stopping by, though.”

“Alright then. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Changgu responded.

“Bye Hyunggu!” Jangmi said, giving her teacher a last high five before the two of them left and headed to the car.

“Papa?”

“Yes, baby?”

“What happened with Hyunggu and the man?”

Changgu chuckled. “This is a secret so… don’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Promise.”

His voice fell to a mysterious whisper. “I think he has a very big crush on the man. And I think the man has a crush on Hyunggu too.”

“Then are they going to get married?”

He laughed. “No, baby, not yet, I think. I think they are too scared to talk about it.”

She pondered about it for a while. “That’s sad.” she concluded and her father nodded.

“It is… but they have to figure it out, we can’t really help.”

She frowned but accepted it silently and the two of them got into the car.

___

  
  


“Papa! My throat hurts!” Jangmi whined in the backseat, a soft sob escaping her which made her wince and cry even more.

Changgu breathed deeply, the sounds of her hurting breaking his heart. “I know baby. But if you cry it’ll hurt more, hm? We’re almost there, I promise.”

He managed to find a parking spot almost directly in front of the doctors’ building.

He held Jangmi’s hand, the little girl still sniffling as they headed upstairs into Shinwon’s office.

It was early in the morning and a few other families were there, the walls desperately attempting to lift the mood but failing terribly, most children were leaning against their parents.

Changgu registered them at the desk and then led his daughter into the waiting room where she sat down in his lap, closing her eyes and cuddling up to her father.

“Papa?” she croaked. He brushed over her red, heated cheek.

“Yes, princess?”

“Is Shinwon gonna make me better?”

He smiled, kissing the top of her head gently. “I’m sure he’ll know what we can do so you feel better, yes. But don’t worry, okay? You have a cold, that happens a lot when it’s cold outside, hm? It’ll go away soon.”

“My head…” she muttered, placing her hand on her forehead. “Hurts.”

“I know, Mimi. It’ll be our turn soon.”

They had to wait for about 45 minutes that seemed to go by incredibly slow. Jangmi fell asleep for a part of them, visibly exhausted from being sick and being up so early.

Finally Changgu heard a very familiar voice call out: “Yeo Jangmi?” and he internally scolded himself for even feeling a little excited to see the other man.

They arrived in the small room to see Shinwon sitting on his chair, brows raised.

“Hey. I wasn’t expecting you two! You could’ve texted me.”

Changgu frowned. “We’re not here for fun, Shinwon.”

The doctor nodded, getting up and walking over to Jangmi who was standing there and looking up at him with her big eyes.

“Shinwon!” she whimpered and his expression turned worried.

“What's wrong, my friend?” he asked her, squatting to be on eye level with the girl.

“My head hurts… and my throat.”

“She has a fever.” Changgu added. “I think it’s probably a cold but I didn’t want to risk anything so…”

Shinwon nodded, looking up at him from his position. “That was a good idea.” Then he shifted his attention back to Jangmi who was pouting at him. “I’ll check a few things, nothing bad, I promise. I’ll just have to use my handy tools to see what I can do to make you feel better soon, okay?”

She nodded and he led her to sit on a bench, checking everything with a gentleness that made Changgu feel a lot less stressed than he’d normally be. He reached for his daughter’s hand, holding it.

The doctor squinted his eyes at him. “I’ve told you before, I don’t think she _needs_ you to hold her hand the whole time.”

“And I’ve told you: I’m not hindering your work so let me do what I want!” Changgu said back at him which made the other man smile.

“Okay, whatever you say, Mister Yeo.”

Jangmi did everything without protest and finally Shinwon nodded. “Your Papa was absolutely right, just a cold. Nothing we can’t fix. For now I want you to go home and then you can tell him to make you a lot of tea- do you like tea?”

She nodded slowly.

“Perfect. So, lots of your favourite tea, you can put honey in it too. Otherwise you have my permission to sleep as much as you want all day and then later I’ll come by and take care of you, does that sound good?”

Jangmi smiled. “Okay.” she said softly. “Thank you, Shinwon.”

“Oh, no problem at all, buddy! I can’t let my best friend suffer with such a nasty cold, can I?”

She giggled and the doctor smiled at her, ruffling her hair.

Then he turned towards Changgu who now noticed how close to each other they were standing. He felt his heart flutter a little and cleared his throat.

“Thank you for helping…” he said, his voice only coming out quietly. Shinwon smiled.

“Anything for my two favourites.” he responded. “And don’t tell anyone!”

“About what-” Changgu started and the next thing he knew was Shinwon’s lips on his cheek, only for a split second but it was enough to make him beyond flustered.

Jangmi started giggling, getting both of their attention.

“Shinwon! Do you have a crush on Papa?” she asked, barely able to stop her laughter. He grinned.

“Yeah. I have a big crush on him.”

Changgu didn’t know what to say so he just grabbed Jangmi’s hand. “Alright, we’ll see you later then?”

“You can count on it.”

___

  
  


Shinwon arrived a little earlier than expected, in the late afternoon when the sun was already on its way to set. Jangmi was asleep in her room and Changgu had been working a little on his laptop, always in earshot of his daughter.

“I didn't expect you to be here already?” he greeted which made the other man smile.

“Couldn’t wait to see you, I guess.”

Changgu laughed, shaking his head. “You’re so cheesy…” but he did not miss the chance to lean up and kiss the other’s cheek.

Then he noticed the grocery bag in Shinwon’s hands.

“What’s that?”

“Ingredients for Shinwon’s magic soup.”

“Shinwon’s _what_?”

The taller shrugged. “You’ll see, that stuff does wonders during a cold. Now, where’s my girl?”

“She’s asleep but… she might wake up soon.”

Shinwon nodded. “That’s good. Sleep is very effective, too. That means we’re alone for now?”

“What are you implying?”

“Nothing! I just missed you.”

They exchanged warm smiles and Changgu dragged the other into the living room by his hand after they’d left the groceries in the kitchen. They lay down on the couch, Shinwon more or less on top of the other, resting his head against Changgu’s chest.

“I missed you too.” the latter admitted, his fingers combing through the other’s hair. “I think… maybe you could come here over the weekend?”

“You mean overnight?”

“Mhm.”

Shinwon laughed softly. “Are we there yet?”

“I mean- what are you talking about! It’s just… staying over! Don’t make it weird! We’re old enough.”

“Yes, mom.” the taller teased. Changgu huffed.

“You’re annoying.”

“You’re cute.”

They didn’t have the chance to continue bickering because Jangmi called for her father from her room. Shinwon got up so fast he almost hurt himself on accident and Changgu broke into laughter, following him and taking him upstairs, fingers intertwined.

Jangmi was rubbing her eyes from sleepiness but smiled the second she saw their guest. “Shinwon!” she said, raising her arms.

“Hey, best friend! How are you feeling?” the taller man walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. 

“Still hurts.” she admitted and he nodded.

“That’s alright, we’ll get that fixed, hm? I’m gonna make my special magic potion just for you.”

The girl’s eyes lit up and Changgu watched them with a smile. “Magic potion?” she asked and her doctor nodded energetically.

“It’s a secret recipe that only I know. Do you wanna try it?”

She smiled. “Yes!”

“Okay then. I’ll go cook it and you can tell your Papa whatever you need, yeah? It won’t take long, promise.”

He got up then, heading towards the door. Changgu stopped him by gently placing a hand on his chest which made Shinwon blush.

“Do you need help?”

The other hesitated for a second, mouth gaping open as he looked directly into his eyes. “I- no, don’t worry about it. You go make sure she’s ready to eat in maybe 30 minutes or so.”

Changgu nodded, then Shinwon headed downstairs, back into the kitchen.

“Alright, Mimi. What are we gonna do in the meantime? I think you should put on some socks for starters.”

Soon after he sat on her bed, Jangmi in his lap, reading a book to her. She wasn’t complaining at all, just listening quietly. He kept giving her small kisses on the head to let her know how loved she was.

“Oh this- annoying kitchen!” they heard Shinwon saying very loudly downstairs. They both giggled.

Halfway through the book they finally were called downstairs and Jangmi, suddenly very excited, nearly stormed out of her room and made it hard for her father to follow.

Three bowls of a soup that mostly looked like a regular vegetable stew stood on the table. Jangmi sat in the middle, smelling the soup’s scent and looking confused.

“Can you sense the magic?” Shinwon asked. She hummed.

“Is magic spicy?”

“Right! It is. And colds _hate_ spicy magic. Now, eat while it’s still hot!”

It was quiet as they ate but Changgu made sure to mouth a _thank you_ to his guest who blew him a kiss in response.

“How do you feel?” Shinwon asked Jangmi after she’d swallowed down the last swig of her soup. She smiled.

“A little better.” she admitted and he nodded.

“See, it’s working. Now, give it until tomorrow morning and you’ll notice you will feel much better! I also made a lot more of it that you can eat tomorrow, okay?”

“Thank you Shinwon!” she said and he ruffled her hair.

“No problem, my friend. But… oh, wow! It’s getting late. I have to work tomorrow, so I’ll get going now.”

“Already?” Changgu couldn’t hide the disappointment. The other man laughed.

“Don’t worry, Mister Yeo. I’ll be here all weekend.”

Jangmi cheered and then her and her father led Shinwon to the door.

He hugged her goodbye first, wishing her to feel better quickly. Then he stood up straight, having to look down at Changgu who also went for a hug, his face hidden in the other’s chest.

“Thanks for coming by…”

“Thanks for having me!”

They hesitated for a second after letting go, looking at each other as if they both were considering something else. Then Shinwon waved and turned around, heading outside towards his car.

Jangmi and Changgu watched him drive off before going back inside.

“Are you really feeling better, princess?”

His daughter nodded. “Shinwon is really a wizard!”

They both laughed as they retreated onto the couch to watch a movie.

___

  
  


It was friday afternoon and Changgu sat at the kitchen table, sipping on the tea he’d made for himself.

The air had cooled down to an extent where winter coats were almost appropriate attire when going outside and the sky was covered with a grey blanket of clouds.

The doorbell irritated him but he got up, tea still in his hand. He took another sip before opening the door, unable to hide his smile when he saw who had come.

“Hey handsome.” Shinwon greeted.

“Hey! Why didn’t you call before coming? I would’ve made some coffee for you or something to eat.”

The taller shrugged. “I’m not hungry or anything. Is Jangmi home?”

Changgu rolled his eyes. “You sound as if you only came to see _her_.”

“Well, that’s partly true!”

“She’s on a playdate. By the way… the soup and everything really helped, she was back on her feet the next evening. Thank you.”

The doctor smiled, placing one hand on Changgu’s jaw and kissing his forehead. “I’m so glad to hear that.”

“Do you want tea? I was gonna leave to pick Mimi up in maybe ten minutes anyways.”

“I’m fine, thanks. Can I come along?”

“Sure! It’s just a ten minute walk, so…”

“Perfect.”

While Changgu finished his tea the other wandered around the house, inspecting everything further than he’d already done during his previous visits.

“I don’t think I’ll ever warm up to this place. There are _no plants_!” Shinwon commented. The host chuckled.

“Maybe I’ll get some plants then if that means you’ll stop by more often.”

The other’s eyes lit up as he looked at him. “You’d do that?”

“Sure.”

“You’re amazing, do you know that? I love plants! Holy crap, please get some!”

Changgu nodded, setting his now empty cup down. “I will. But for now we should get going. Are you coming?”

Shinwon didn’t need to be asked twice, he grabbed the shorter man’s hand and dragged him to put on a coat and shoes.

They walked with their pinky fingers intertwined, the cold air colouring their cheeks red. Changgu didn't mind though because with Shinwon next to him nothing could seem to ruin his good mood.

“Remember when we talked about that teenage-like romance stuff?” he asked.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Do you think this is what it feels like?” Changgu asked, lifting their hands a little.

“I don’t know where the line between teenage and adult romance is but I like what we have if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I like it too.”

About halfway to their destination the first raindrops landed on their faces and before they knew they were caught in a rain shower. Changgu wanted to scream, worry about his daughter overtaking his thoughts.

“No…” he started. They stopped walking and he stared at his coat that was slowly getting wet. “God, I’m such an idiot! I didn’t even bring an umbrella.”

“Hey, it’s fine! It’s just rain.” Shinwon said but Changgu shook his head.

“Jangmi literally just got over a cold! What if she catches another one? All because I’m so irresponsible!”

“Hey, hey!” the other placed his hands on Changgu’s shoulders, looking into his eyes deeply. “ _If_ she gets sick again then _I’m_ there, you hear me? It’s just rain, it doesn’t make you irresponsible or an idiot to not be prepared for every single thing all the time.”

Changgu breathed deeply, closing his eyes shortly. Shinwon’s hands now cupped his face, his fingers warm against the shorter’s cold cheeks.

“We’ll be fine and so will Jangmi, okay? You have me.” Shinwon reassured and the other opened his eyes.

Their faces were so close to each other that Changgu could’ve counted the other’s lashes but instead he allowed himself a soft smile. “Okay.”

Despite the rain still pouring onto them they stood there for a little more and Changgu decided to be spontaneous once again. He took a deep breath before leaning up, eyes closing as his lips met the other’s.

Shinwon didn’t seem surprised. He let out a sound that sounded like a chuckle before giving in, kissing back with as much gentleness and care as he conveyed with his hands that were still caressing the shorter man’s face.

Changgu hadn’t kissed anyone in a while and he hadn’t had genuine feelings for anyone for an even longer time so he found himself feeling excited and giddy as his fingers dug into Shinwon’s arms. The height difference wasn’t a bother, they both adjusted themselves just enough to make it comfortable.

And it felt amazing, the rain was now secondary, everything else was, what truly mattered was that he was there with someone who cared for him enough to accept all his problems and agree to help.

They parted and Changgu felt lightheaded. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.”

“Me too.” Shinwon smiled widely at him. “You’re _really_ good.”

“Thanks, you… you’re too. Let’s get going?”

The taller nodded and extended his hand for the other. “Okay, honey.”

“Don’t call me honey. It makes you sound old.”

“What would you prefer then?”

Changgu sighed. “Let’s discuss that another time.”

With that they continued walking, hands now tightly holding each other.

They arrived at the house Jangmi was at about five minutes after the agreed time. _Not bad_ , Changgu thought as he rang the doorbell.

He'd let go of Shinwon but he still felt the other’s hand on his lower back, reassuring him.

Jangmi’s friend opened the door, a little boy with messy hair and a bright smile. “Hello Jangmi’s Papa!” he greeted. A woman entered the doorway behind him, shaking her head.

“Beomie, I’ve told you that you should not call him that! His name is _Mister Yeo_!”

Shinwon breathed out behind Changgu, concealing a laugh.

“Hello Mister Yeo.” the boy said then.

“Hey!”

The mother looked up at the two men, visibly surprised at the sight of Shinwon.

“Oh! Doctor! What a pleasant surprise!”

Shinwon smiled politely. “Pleasure’s all mine!”

She nodded. “The weather seems so awful! Would you two like to come in for a cup of tea or coffee?”

“How kind of you! That would be great. Thank you so much.” Changgu responded and like that him and Shinwon went inside, taking off their shoes and the wet coats, following mother and son into the kitchen where Jangmi sat on a chair.

“Shinwon!” she called out, a wide grin on her face as she ran up to the tall man. He picked her up and hugged her tightly.

“Hey, my friend.”

Changgu frowned. “Do I not get a hello?”

His daughter giggled and waved at him. “Hi Papa.”

Shinwon put her back down and she sat at the table together with her friend, the two men sitting across from them and leaving a free chair.

The mother came back soon with two mugs, one filled with coffee for Changgu, the other with tea for Shinwon. She sat down as well.

“So, how was the afternoon? Did Jangmi behave?”

“Of course! She’s a delight to have here. My Beomie could pick up some of her politeness someday.”

Her son huffed while Jangmi grinned widely.

“Now!” the lady continued. “I didn’t know you two were together!”

“They’re going to get married.” Jangmi commented knowingly, nearly having Changgu snort out his coffee.

“What? Where did you get that from, Mimi? No, no…” he cleared his throat. “We’ve only been dating for a short time, no one’s talking about marriage yet.”

The woman laughed. “That’s great either way! You seem to be happy together. And Jangmi, you seem to get along with your father’s boyfriend too, hm?”

Changgu watched Shinwon blush a little next to him at the mention of the word _boyfriend_ but Jangmi, the show stealer she was, smiled widely and nodded.

“I’m his best friend!” she said proudly. Shinwon chuckled.

“That’s true.”

The conversation shifted quickly, much to Changgu’s delight because the topic of his apparently now _boyfriend_ made him nervous and flustered.

Eventually their cups were empty and the sky had cleared up a little outside so he announced they'd get going.

That evening he sat on the couch with Shinwon after Jangmi had gone to bed, their fingers laced and eyes locked.

“How would you like that, in the future I mean?” Shinwon asked, letting one of his fingers brush through the other’s hair.

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“I mean… getting married, some day.”

Changgu laughed. “Don’t you think that’s a little early?”

“I’m not saying now! I was just wondering, since Jangmi brought it up.”

Changgu breathed deeply cupping the other’s face and kissing him gently. “Ko Shinwon, I would love to marry you one day.”

Shinwon smiled. “You’re cute. Boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend.” the other repeated. “Sounds good.”

“Yeah, it does.”

Changgu yawned, realising how tired he was. His partner smiled. “Should we go to sleep?”

“I mean… if you still want to stay over then… yeah.”

“Of course I want to. I wouldn’t mind taking the sofa, by the way, if you’re like… not comfortable sharing a bed yet.”

“I don't mind the slightest. I want to look at you for as long as possible today, I think.” Changgu laughed. Shinwon smiled back at him, leaning in for another kiss.

“Okay then, off to bed we go.”

___

  
  


It was wednesday evening and Mai, Jangmi and Changgu sat around Mai’s table while Hyunggu boiled some coffee.

“I see that the doctor… Shinwon, right? He seems to be coming by more often.” Mai commented. Changgu smiled but his daughter spoke up before he could.

“They are _boyfriends_ now!” she explained and Mai as well as Hyunggu laughed while Changgu looked at his hands, feeling flustered.

Hyunggu placed a cup of coffee in front of his aunt. “I’m happy for you, Changgu. He’s a good man.”

“You should take your friend as an example.” Mai said. He frowned.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Ask that… that friend of yours out, Wooseok. I’ve been telling you that he’s the right match for you!”

“I can’t just ask him out! He’s my best friend!”

“That’s exactly _why_ you can! You’ve been in love with the boy for years now, silly kid.” she scolded and Jangmi watched the two of them attentively. Changgu chuckled, taking a sip from his coffee and brushing over his daughter’s hair.

Hyunggu seemed like he wanted to argue further but the doorbell prevented him from doing so.

“I’ll get it.” Changgu offered and made his way to the door.

_Speak of the devil_ , he thought as he saw Wooseok standing in front of him, eyes wide.

“Oh! Changgu! I- I must’ve gotten the house wrong I’m so sorry… it’s been a while since I came here.”

“No, no. This is Mai’s house, you’re fine. Come in?”

“Ah… yeah, sure… is Hyunggu here?”

Changgu nodded which made the taller man smile a little. He came in and followed the architect into the kitchen where Hyunggu was currently playing rock, paper, scissors with Jangmi.

Upon seeing Wooseok the teacher blushed. “Seok!” he gasped.

“Hey I… I’ve been looking for you.”

“Me?” Hyunggu looked a little overwhelmed.

Wooseok nodded. Then he looked around. “Hello Mai… and Jangmi, right? I’m sorry for barging in just… it’s urgent.”

“Are you okay?” Hyunggu asked. The taller nodded.

“I’m fine I just… talked with Shinwon and he made me realise some things so… I really have to speak to you.”

Without another word the two of them left the room and went somewhere else. Jangmi looked confused.

“What’s happening?” she asked.

“I think they’re finally going to talk about something very important.” Mai replied which seemed to satisfy the little girl enough.

Changgu got his phone out of his pocket and texted his boyfriend.

- _What did you say to Wooseok?_ -

It only took a minute for Shinwon to reply. 

- _Just gave him a little push in the right direction, no worries.-_

_-I miss you, by the way…-_

Changgu smiled. Shaking his head.

_-I miss you too-_

Wooseok and Hyunggu didn’t return for 20 minutes and when they did they both were red from their cheeks to their ears and smiling widely.

Mai raised her brows expectantly. “So?”

Hyunggu just nodded and from his expressions the others knew that this was all he’d tell for now.

___

  
  


On friday afternoon Changgu and Jangmi drove to the doctors’ office building after she finished school, knowing that Shinwon would also be off work soon. They waited with an audiobook playing over the car speakers so Jangmi would not get bored.

Changgu felt giddy at the thought of seeing his boyfriend. Both of them being busy they usually only got to see each other once or twice during the week and then on the weekends.

“Papa?” his daughter asked and he turned towards her.

“What’s up, baby?”

“Can Shinwon sleep over tonight?”

“I don’t know, princess. We’ll have to ask him if he wants to. He might be very tired, you know? His work is very exhausting.”

She nodded. “Okay.” she muttered before returning her attention to the audiobook.

Changgu checked the time, his partner should show up any minute and he could not suppress a smile at the thought of him.

It was nice being with a man who was so understand and kind, so funny and loving and so willing to make time and space in his life for both him and his daughter.

Shinwon didn’t force himself onto them, didn’t want Jangmi to feel like he was taking her father away so he always made sure to include her and put her needs and wishes first. He'd call in the evening just to tell his boyfriend how much he adored him and in the mornings Changgu would wake up to messages with lots of heart emojis.

It was easy, the way they matched each other so well and always respected the other's personal space. Changgu felt like a teenager again and he thanked the universe every night for this opportunity.

The door opened and out walked his boyfriend, his brows furrowed and his lips in a frown as he checked his phone. He didn’t notice Changgu until a few seconds later.

Suddenly his face lit up, he smiled widely and ran towards the other, hugging him tightly.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, his hands gripping onto Changgu’s jacket.

“We came to pick you up for… well, I guess it’d be a late lunch.”

Shinwon kissed him gently and looked into his eyes. “Thank you.” he whispered. Then he let go and leaned down a little to be able to look into the car where Jangmi was sitting.

“Hey buddy!” he greeted her. She smiled widely and reached to hug him.

“Shinwon!” she exclaimed happily and Changgu watched them with a feeling of satisfaction.

His boyfriend sat down in the backseat and off they drove to Jangmi’s favourite restaurant in their small town.

“I really wasn’t expecting you two at all! Why didn’t you call me beforehand?” Shinwon asked as Changgu parked the car.

“We wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, you surely did.”

They got a small table by the window and while they were inside it started raining again. Changgu watched the drops hit the ground while Shinwon helped his daughter pick her meal.

“Shinwon?” she asked.

“What’s up, my friend?”

“I wish you would marry Papa.”

Changgu looked over at her, mouth gaping open. “Mimi, we talked about this… it’s too early! We can’t get married yet.”

“But…” she started, pouting. “Then we would be a family!”

He was about to answer but Shinwon placed his hand on his boyfriend’s.

“Hey, me and your Papa don’t have to be married for us to be a family.”

“Hm?” she looked up at him, eyes hopeful.

“See, for me my family are all the people that I love… so of course my parents and my sister… but also my friends! And especially you and your father. Because you two are _so_ important to me. Okay?”

Jangmi was smiling now. “Okay.” she said.

Changgu noticed he was teary-eyed and tried to subtly get rid of said tears. But of course Shinwon, attentive as he was, noticed.

“You okay, Pumpkin?”

The nickname made Changgu laugh. “Yeah just… I’m so happy I met you.” he whispered even though Jangmi wasn’t listening anyways. His boyfriend smiled, kissing his cheek gently.

“I feel the same, Mister Yeo. But… no crying, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They ate and, without any discussion, Shinwon came home with them. Changgu kept looking at him sitting on the passenger's seat, staring out of the window absentmindedly. He was so gorgeous and Changgu wondered whether his boyfriend knew.

At a red light he reached over to squeeze his hand and Shinwon met his eyes with a smile.

Once they were home Jangmi insisted on having the doctor play board games with her and Changgu just watched them with a sense of contentment. A family, Shinwon had called them. And somehow he felt that it was true. He knew his boyfriend and his daughter loved each other dearly and that the three of them worked well together.

He wanted things to be this way forever and he told himself that he’d do anything in his might to make that come true.

“Papa?” Jangmi yawned when it was a little past eight in the evening.

“Yes, princess?”

“I’m sleepy.” she admitted and Changgu smiled.

“That’s alright, baby. Should I bring you to bed?”

She nodded and after she had given her goodnight kiss to Shinwon her father led her upstairs to get ready for sleep.

Half an hour later her exhaustion had overcome her and he closed the door to her room behind himself, heading back downstairs to his boyfriend.

Shinwon was in the kitchen, drinking from a glass of water and Changgu went to hug him from behind.

“Hey.” he whispered. The other sighed. “Are you alright, pumpkin?” he added.

His boyfriend turned around to look at him and with a deep breath he shook his head. “Bad day… I think.” he muttered.

Changgu nodded, carefully placing his fingers around the other’s jaw. “That’s okay. Bad days happen. But you’re here with me now, yeah?”

“Yeah… in your ugly kitchen.” the other joked, managing a sweet smile.

They kissed once, twice and Shinwon cried a little but it was okay because they had each other.

“I’m so glad I met you…” he whispered at one point. Changgu looked into his eyes, trying to convey his sincereness.

“I feel the same, Shinwonie. You’ve made my life so much easier. I’ve never even imagined myself having a partner again. I thought I’d had to choose between that and Mimi.”

Shinwon shook his head, kissing his nose. “You never have to choose, I promise. I adore her so much, I’d never want you to choose me over her.”

“Thank you.”

They were quiet for a while and though they didn’t have music they began swaying around from left to right in Changgu’s ridiculously large kitchen. It was warm and cozy inside while the wind whistled along the windows.

Changgu was insanely happy.

“Pumpkin?” Shinwon asked, he’d stopped crying and now just smiled as he looked at his lover.

“Yes?”

“Hwitaek is coming to visit tomorrow… you know, my friend.”

“Hwitaek… that seems familiar, yeah.”

The doctor giggled. “He’s the guy on the photos in my office.”

“Oh!” Changgu remembered clearly now and laughed.

“Yeah I… guess I’ll have to replace those with photos of you, hm? Well, anyways, I’d like for you and Mimi to meet him.”

“Really?”

“Of course!”

Changgu felt flustered but he couldn’t suppress a smile. “I’d love to meet him.”

“Wonderful!” Shinwon leaned in for a gentle kiss, his lips warm and soft as always. Changgu had a hard time parting from it this time.

“Thank you… for letting me into your life that much.” he said. His boyfriend beamed at him.

“Are you kidding? I want to show the whole world that you’re _my_ boyfriend. Of course my best friend has to meet you.”

Changgu considered dropping the three big words then but he decided against it at the last moment.

“I’m so happy.” he said instead.

“Me too.”

___

  
  


On that saturday afternoon Changgu drove himself and his daughter to Shinwon’s home. Halfway there he realised he’d never actually been there before and the thought filled him with excitement.

He was curious as to how his boyfriend lived, what colour his walls were and what kind of shelves he had. If it was small and cozy or minimalistically furnished.

Jangmi also was excited, mainly because Shinwon had promised that they could eat ice cream.

The thought of meeting Hwitaek, the person who Shinwon considered his best friend, also made Changgu nervous. He wanted that kind of person to approve of their relationship.

“Papa?” Jangmi asked from her seat.

“Yes, Mimi?”

“Do you love Shinwon a lot?”

He smiled. “I do, baby. Why are you asking?”

“You are very happy when you look at him.” she explained.

Changgu took a deep breath, parking the car since they’d arrived. “I really am very happy that he’s my boyfriend. He is so good to you and me, don’t you think?”

She nodded. “I love Shinwon _so_ much!” she reached her arms out to express the amount. Her father laughed.

“Bet I love him more than that.”

“No! I love Shinwon the most!” Jangmi protested and Changgu couldn’t stop laughing as they got out of the car.

Shinwon’s house was less than half as big as theirs, it looked as if someone had simply stacked the rooms of a small city apartment onto each other. The walls were painted in a pastel yellow from the outside and made it look inviting.

Jangmi walked ahead and her father followed behind her, allowing her to ring the doorbell.

Changgu smiled when his boyfriend opened the door.

“My two favourite people are here!” Shinwon said excitedly, picking Jangmi up and spinning her around in his arms. “Hey buddy!” he greeted her before setting her back down and looking over at Changgu.

“Hey, handsome.”

“Hey babe.” Changgu swiftly cupped his jaw and kissed him gently: once, twice.

“Come inside!” his boyfriend ordered, taking their hands and leading them into his house.

The walls were a darker but still saturated green and all over them he had pictures of family and friends as well as, much to Changgu’s delight, a few recent ones of Jangmi and her father.

There was music playing from what seemed to be the living room and the entire house was flooded with sunlight. It was cozy and comfortable and quickly Changgu understood why Shinwon felt much more comfortable here than at their house.

On the couch sat the man from the photos and Changgu immediately felt nervous but his boyfriend didn’t let go of his hand, reassuring him through a few soft squeezes.

“Taek! Say hello to my _family_.”

Hwitaek turned to look at them and got up immediately.

“Hey! I’m Hwitaek. You must be… Jangmi, right? I heard you stole my spot as Shinwon’s best friend?”

The little girl giggled and nodded proudly.

“Well,” Hwitaek continued, “I can’t blame him! From what he’s told me you’re pretty cool.”

He then turned towards Changgu who was a nervous mess. “Hi.” he managed to say.

“Hey! It’s good to finally meet you. Shinwon has not stopped talking about you for weeks!”

Changgu looked over at his boyfriend who was blushing lightly. “I mean- Christ! Can’t I talk about my boyfriend?”

Hwitaek laughed. “It’s fine. I’m happy for you two, for real. You seem to be a great match.”

“Thank you… I’m really grateful that you support us. Since you’re his friend and all…” Changgu said but Shinwon shook his head, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

“We don’t _need_ approval from anyone! You hear me?” he sealed his words with a peck on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Yeah but- it’s nice nevertheless!” he insisted. Hwitaek nodded.

“Honestly I’m just glad he has someone to annoy on the weekends. Ever since we both moved to different places he’s been calling me nonstop whenever he was free.”

“Because it was boring without you!” Shinwon tried defending himself and the other two men just laughed. “Now,” he continued, taking Jangmi’s hand. “I think it’s time for some ice cream, no?”

“Yes!” she cheered, allowing him to lead her into the kitchen. Hwitaek and Changgu followed behind them.

Ice cream in late fall maybe was not Changgu’s ideal saturday afternoon activity but the smile on his daughter’s face as Hwitaek and Shinwon entertained her with stories of their childhood was priceless.

Shinwon’s hand was resting on his boyfriend’s thigh underneath the table. Changgu liked it, liked how comfortable the other made everything and how easily they seemed to fit together. He liked how young their relationship made him feel and how simple gestures like this could make his whole day.

“Well, I think I have to get going.” Hwitaek announced around 7pm after rounds of board games which Jangmi was insanely skilled in.

“What, already?” Changgu asked and the man smiled, nodding.

“This cute guy asked me to get brunch with him tomorrow so…”

“Scandalous!” Shinwon teased. “You move away from me and start having brunch with _cute guys_?”

Hwitaek raised one brow, looking at Changgu. “I’m just doing what you’ve done. It was great meeting you, by the way, Changgu. And you as well, Jangmi! I think you are the perfect fit for Shinwon’s best friend.”

The little girl smiled proudly, giving Hwitaek a high five as a goodbye and after the latter had hugged both Shinwon and Changgu he left, promising to be back soon.

“I guess we should get going too, it’s almost Mimi’s bed time.” Changgu announced and his boyfriend pouted.

“That’s unfair! I don’t want you to go.”

“You can come with us!” Jangmi suggested and Shinwon grinned widely.

“See, that’s why you’re my best friend. I would _love_ to come with you.”

“Deal.” Changgu couldn't help but smile as he leaned in for a sweet peck.

Ten minutes later they were at Changgu’s house, Jangmi already whiny from tiredness, having convinced Shinwon to carry her.

“Princess, I think you can go straight to bed, hm?” Changgu expected protest from his daughter but she simply nodded, allowing him to bring her upstairs and getting ready for sleep with no complications.

She fell asleep within minutes so Changgu went back downstairs to find his boyfriend standing in the kitchen, drinking water and looking around.

“Hey.”

Shinwon looked at him and smiled. “Hey, beautiful.” he gestured for the other to come to him and wrapped one arm around Changgu’s shoulders, pressing a kiss into his hair. “Did she give you any trouble?”

“Not at all. Anything special you wanna do?”

“You?” Shinwon offered, laughing at his own joke while his boyfriend hit him lightly. 

“I’m serious!”

“I don’t want to do anything, pumpkin. Just being with you is good.”

“Can we be together on the couch? Standing here is less comfortable.” Changgu offered and the other nodded, allowing him to drag him into the living room where they both sat on the sofa, cuddling up to one another. He heard Shinwon breathe deeply.

“What did you think of Hwitaek?”

“He’s cool. He really… I can see why you’re such good friends. You have that kind of chemistry. And he got along with Mimi so… that’s always important to me.”

“It’s hard to not get along with her.”

They laughed and Changgu looked up at his boyfriend to kiss him gently. Shinwon smiled into the gesture and caressed his cheek.

It was easy like this, just the two of them, together as if they’d been this way their entire life. Their months as a pair had felt like years, decades even and Changgu knew that there was no one who he’d trust with his and his daughter’s life more than Shinwon.

He could imagine them, old and grey, in a house they both liked in a town that was bigger, where life moved faster rather than stopping for rest.

He could imagine them raising his daughter together because Shinwon knew how to handle her and him and Jangmi had already established a family dynamic and loved each other just as much as Changgu loved them.

“What are you thinking about?” Shinwon asked. Their kisses had gotten lazier and slower and Changgu felt dizzy from love.

“You. I always think about you and how much I want you to stay.”

His boyfriend smiled as they made eye contact. “I’m not planning on leaving. You've kind of stolen my heart, thief.”

“Cheesy.”

“Only because you like it.”

In between more kisses came further love confessions, never using the three magic words but conveying the feeling nevertheless. 

Finding Shinwon had been a matter of pure luck and a series of events that Changgu never would’ve thought could lead to him finding the person who might be the love of his life.

Of course, they had to be interrupted.

Hearing Jangmi cry made all alarms in Changgu go off and he parted from his boyfriend abruptly the second he heard it.

“Papa!” she whined and he was about to run upstairs when Shinwon grabbed his wrist.

“I’ll check on her.” he said gently.

“Are you sure? I could just-”

“It’s fine, babe. I’ll go.”

So he watched his partner head upstairs to check on his daughter.

Changgu couldn’t hear what was going on but the crying stopped quickly which made him feel relieved. He turned on the TV and for a while watched a random show that was on but as even after 45 minutes Shinwon hadn’t returned he decided to go check on him and Jangmi.

Upstairs it was completely quiet which concerned Changgu even more but as he opened the door to his daughter’s room he was met with a pleasant view.

Both Jangmi as well as Shinwon were asleep in her tiny bed, him with his legs pulled up that otherwise were way too long for the mattress while she lay cuddled up against him, a peaceful smile on both their faces.

Changgu walked over to them and carefully tucked them into the blanket. He then kissed Jangmi’s forehead and his boyfriend’s hair, whispering a “Sleep well.” before leaving the room and going to his own bed, unable to stop smiling.

___

  
  


It was freezing outside this wednesday afternoon and Changgu had dropped Jangmi off at Mai’s house where she wanted to bake cookies.

The cold wasn’t too bothersome though because inside of his house it was cozy and warm, scented candles burning in every room. Shinwon had agreed to come over and currently was taking a shower which Changgu had offered so his boyfriend could warm up after for some reason walking to his place rather than taking the car.

Changgu had prepared blankets on the sofa and put on a vinyl that played old and particularly cheesy romantic songs. The sun had already set despite it being early so everything was inviting for an evening consisting of cuddles and affectionate words with his partner.

It made him smile to just think of it, a classical romantic evening where no one could interrupt them except for the wind howling outside.

“Pumpkin? Do you guys have a blow dryer?” Shinwon yelled from upstairs.

“Drawer under the sink!” Changgu yelled back.

“Thanks, babe.”

Five minutes his boyfriend came downstairs, wearing the sweatpants and hoodie he’d brought along as he was planning on spending the night. His hair was freshly dried and fluffy, making him look ethereal. Changgu sat on the couch, tapping his lap as a sign for Shinwon to join him.

“I’m too large for this…” the latter muttered in an attempt to straddle him, taking a good minute to find a comfortable position. As he did he gently put his arms around Changgu’s shoulders and looked at him intensely, as if he was seeing him for the first time.

Changgu watched him, trying to take in every detail of his partner’s face.

His cheeks were a soft rosy tone and his lips gaped open only slightly, leaving just enough space for a little air to spill out in irregular intervals, hitting Changgu’s own mouth like a gentle breeze and tickling his skin.

He was about to kiss Shinwon when his boyfriend swallowed and muttered a soft “Woah…”.

“What is it?” Changgu would’ve been a fool to hide his smile that moment. The air between them was tense in the best possible way, allowing an intimate atmosphere to settle in the room, only boosted by the gentle musical background.

“You… you’re so beautiful, do you know that?” Shinwon whispered, his fingers wandering along his partner’s jaw across his face, brushing his lips, nose and eyebrows.

“No, I think you should tell me again.”

The taller smiled sweetly, his eyes scanning the other’s face as if he wanted to photograph him through his very own lense, as if he was trying to dissect him into details that he could adore. “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted, Yeo Changgu. You’re kind, intelligent, caring, observant, sweet, gentle and so, _so_ beautiful.”

Changgu didn’t dare to say a word, afraid of spoiling the magic the other’s words carried. Instead he allowed him to continue.

“From the day we met -properly, I mean- you’ve constantly made sure to listen to my opinions and you continuously put my wishes before yours, you keep on making sure I’m comfortable wherever we are and whatever we do and you’ve never once crossed a line. That’s so… you are so admirable. And it’s not just me you treat this way. Jangmi… you are such an incredible father, so caring and loving. She trusts you so much and you two are just… incredible people.” He took a deep breath as his voice had begun trembling a little. Changgu offered him a smile and took one of his hands into his own, pressing a kiss onto his knuckles.

“I became a doctor with the wish to one day have a family of my own and… you have given me that opportunity. You two took me in as if I was just a _part_ of it, as if there was no question to it and I am so grateful because you made my dream come true and I would’ve never wanted to force myself in between you so I’m just so thankful you both accept me so much.”

Changgu shook his head, trying to say something but Shinwon continued speaking before he could, his eyes glassy and a stray tear already making its way down his cheek.

“The thing is just… I never would’ve expected this. Not in this tiny, boring town. And I just want to be with you forever because you’re the man of my dreams! I _love_ you, Changgu. I love you with all I am and all I have ever been and will ever be. I love you so much you can’t even begin to imagine how deeply I fell for you and how often I think of you and how much comfort I find in you. I never want to let go of you, ever.” With the last sentence he broke into sobs and Changgu did too, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

“I love you too. I love you, so much.” he whispered, holding the other close and closing his eyes. Shinwon was warm and Changgu wanted to stay like this forever.

His partner, however, loosened a little to pull him into a deep and passionate kiss, a million more love confessions flowing into the gesture together with an overwhelming flood of emotions neither of them were able to handle on their own.

But they had each other now. They had each other and Changgu was beyond grateful that he moved here.

The vinyl crackled in the background and, lulled into the warm scent of a candle he had forgotten the name of, the two of them melted into each other into a bottomless ocean of _love_ where only they existed. And the water was salty, maybe from their tears, but Changgu didn’t mind at all because he wanted to dive into it together with Shinwon, Shinwon who he loved like the moon loved the sea and like flowers loved the sun. 


End file.
